Sugar Rush Shopping Trip
by T.Y.P.E-W.R.I.T.T.E.N.18
Summary: Alice takes Bella shopping and she gets sugar rush. This is my first story so please read and review :-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story so pleeease read and review :-) Rated K+**

**Sugar Rush Shopping Trip**

1 – Shopping

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Alice skipped into the room where I and the other Cullens were; apart from Carlisle, who was working at the hospital today.

"Guess what I've got!" she squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Edward?" I asked him, not wanting to answer Alice directly. I dreaded to think of what Alice would come up with. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Alice, you don't even _need_ them", he sighed.

"But I might as well spend them", Alice pointed out. She went into her bag and pulled out a dozen shopping vouchers, waving them in the air.

"Who wants to come shopping with me?" she sang. When nobody answered her straight away, her expression became harder.

"Rosalie?" she asked politely.

"Sorry, Alice. I want to spend the day with Emmett."

"Esme?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm _way_ behind on my housework lately."

"Jasper?" Alice's eyes turned pleading. Before Jasper could answer, Emmett butted in.

"Jazz and I are going to watch the game that's on at midday. Sorry." Alice turned to me.

"Bella?"

"Alice, you know I don't like shopping as much as you do. Plus, you _can_get carried away." All of the other Cullens nodded at my comment.

"Pleeease, Bella. I'll even buy you something sweet."

I considered following Alice around the shops eating a Galaxy bar and sipping on a Coke. It didn't seem _that_ bad.

"No", Edward said sternly when he saw me deliberating. "You know what happens when you have too much sugar, Bella." I stared at him blankly. "You go hyper, woozy, dizzy, and then loose your memory."

"_Oh_, that's why I forgot everything a month ago."

"Actually, it was only two weeks ago."

"Oh." Then I remembered – when I'd had my 'hangover', I'd forgotten everything; from how to do basic things such as stand up, to who I was. I even forgot who Edward was until he sneaked into my room and I nearly screamed at him, thinking he was a burglar. Luckily, it only took four days for the 'hangover' to go and for me to get my memory back.

"But I actually _want_ to go shopping", I told Edward. When he looked into my eyes, he only saw the truth. Good thing he couldn't read my mind.

"Alright, you can go if you really want to", he sighed in defeat, and then added, "But I'm coming with you."

2 – Sugar Rush

**Bella's Point Of View**

As soon as we got to the shopping centre Alice tugged on my hand to drag me into the nearest shop.

"Come on, Bella! This shop is _so _cool! It's filled with jewellery and lots of pretty ladies' clothes!" Edward took Alice's subtle hint.

"Okay, I'll go wait in the Food Court." As he said this, he turned and walked to the other side of the shopping centre. Alice tugged me into the shop and stopped as soon as we were behind a clothes rack. She got out her purse and gave me some money. Three pounds.

"_One_ chocolate bar", she told me. "Like I promised." I hugged her tight. She knew how much I loved chocolate. But she didn't know I could get addicted _that_ quickly. One chocolate bar was all it took. Mwahahaha!

At first I thought I had said that aloud, but then I realised that I was still hugging Alice, who was buzzing to get on with her shopping. I stepped away from her and bounded out of the shop into an old one that sold, sweets, chocolate, and magazines. I chose a Galaxy Caramel and grinned to the person behind the counter as I paid for it. He gave me an uncertain smile but gave me £2.30 change. Wow that was cheap; only 70p. Maybe I should buy some more . . . _No Bella, you only need one_ I told myself.

Still in the shop, I unwrapped the bar and bit off one chunk. Mmmm . . . It was more delicious than I remembered it. I bit off another square; and another; and another. I finished the bar and bought a big bar of Hershey's chocolate, which I ate in two minutes. It had cost £1.95. How expensive; I only had 25p left! I walked out of the shop to go and find Alice, and found her coming out of a clothes shop with six over-loaded shopping bags. That's when the sugar rush hit.

**Alice's Point Of View**

As I came out of the shop, feeling proud of myself for grabbing the latest fashions as they had just come on to the market, I saw Bella beginning to bounce towards me. Oh, no; she looked hyper. What had I done?

"Thanks for the moneee!" Bella giggled when she'd reached me. "I had **loads **of sugaar!" I placed my hands on her shoulders to stop her from bouncing.

"Bella, I told you to eat _one_ chocolate bar", I sighed in despair. She giggled like a maniac. She looked like she was having a fit. Edward was going to KILL me!

I started to rush her in the direction of the food court. Everyone we passed stared at Bella's non-stop laughing and became freaked out as she called them all Bumblebees and made buzzing noises in between her hysteric splutters as she passed them.

I called out in my head _Sorry, Edward, sorry_, frantically searching for him. I saw him get up from a table in the Food Court as he heard my thoughts and move quickly through the crowds towards us.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he reached us, worry the dominant emotion on his face.

"Buzz, buzz, bees!" Bella squealed. "Fly away, eat the honey!" She noticed Edward and giggled. "Hi, honey." Edward's expression became angry.

"Alice why did you give her money? I told you not to buy her sugar – Just look at her!"

"Bizz, bizz, buzz! Fly away, fly away!" Bella giggled yet again.

"Honestly Edward, I didn't know she could get hooked _that_ easily", I said in a panicky tone. Edward looked from me to Bella.

"Honey, honey! I can fly, I can fly!"

"We need to take her back to Carlisle", Edward insisted. "This _can't_ be good for her health." He led us into the parking lot where his silver Volvo waited.

"I'm really sorry, Edward", I apologised as he unlocked the car.

"I'll go in the back with Bella. You drive", he instructed as he slid into the back seat. I nodded as I sat down in the front and turned the key that he had placed in the ignition.

3 – Hangover

**Edward's Point Of View**

It had taken a while for Alice to drive back home through the midday traffic, so it was nearly two o'clock when we arrived. Bella was no longer hyper, she now felt woozy. She kept saying that she wanted to be sick, but she wasn't able to.

I helped her out of the car, but she suddenly swung aside and clutched the frame for support. I wound my arm around her waist to pull her up again.

"Wow, dizzy." She blinked and tried to focus on my face, but her eyes kept moving. She blinked harder in concentration.

"Do you want me to carry you, love?" I asked her gently. She moaned but didn't protest as I scooped her up into my arms.

"I'm really sorry, Edward", Alice whispered, her head hanging low as she stepped out of the car. She looked really guilty.

"You're forgiven, Alice", I sighed. "It's my fault. I didn't tell you Bella had _no _tolerance for sugar."

When we walked into the house, Carlisle was sitting on the sofa with Esme. When he saw Bella in my arms his expression turned from relaxed to anxious.

"She just got sugar rush", I reassured him. Bella leaned upwards in my arms and clenched her head in her hand.

"OW!" she cried. "Major headache!"

"I'll get her something for her head", Carlisle said and dug into his medical bag and found a few small dissolveable capsules. "You might want to sit her down". he added. I nodded and sat her on the sofa between Carlisle and me. Bella obediently drank down the dissolved capsules and leaned against me as she waited for them to work.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked after ten minutes.

"Better, but it still hurts", she moaned. I put my hand on her forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Alice, do you mind if Bella rests in your room for a while?" I asked.

"Sure", she replied, happy to help. I felt bad about blaming her now. "Don't apologise again", Alice smiled gently, predicting my apology. Bella drooped in my arms more.

"Let's get her up upstairs", I whispered. "She's nearly unconcious." When I lifted her up again, Bella didn't even moan, she just drooped against me. Her eyelids fluttered. "Sleep, love." I kissed the top of her head.

"But I'll forget everything", she whispered. She wasn't whispering to keep quiet, she was scared. She trembled in my arms.

"I'll tell you", I promised. She nodded weakly and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Come downstairs", Alice whispered around the door to her room where I was watching Bella sleep.

"No, thankyou", I whispered back, keeping my eyes on Bella. She rolled over and muttered something unintelligible.

"When will she wake up?" I asked. Alice closed her eyes for a second.

"Exactly five minutes", she answered as she re-opened them. I nodded and smiled in her direction before she left the room.

I went over and sat on the bed where Bella was sleeping and reached out to take her hand. She muttered again and wriggled closer to me. Her unconscious mind obviously hadn't forgotten me yet.

* * *

I took a step back as Bella rolled over again and yawned. She was awake; her breathing had accelerated slightly. She stretched out and opened her eyes.

She took one look at me and screamed. I tried not to react. She sat up and backed away from me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!" she screeched. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I HAVE NO VALUABLES FOR YOU TO STEAL! I ATE ALL MY SKITTLES BEFORE YOU GOT HERE!"

I couldn't believe she was screaming to protect a packet of Skittles. Knowing Bella, she would trade her soul for sugar.

"You're not at your house, remember? You're here, at the Cullens'", I tried to soothe her. Her heartbeat accelerated in panic.

"YOU'VE KIDNAPPED ME? THIS IS GONNA **KILL** CHARLIE! TAKE ME BACK!"

"We didn't kidnap you."

"What happened then?"

"I drove you here this morning, and you decided to go shopping with Alice and me. You ate too much chocolate and had sugar rush. Alice drove us home and you fell asleep and lost your memory." Bella paused as she considered my story.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen." Her eyes popped out.

"The boy at my school?"

"Yes."

"Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm your boyfriend, plus you're in _my_ house."

"W-O-W", Bella took a deep breath. "I'm dating the hottest guy in the school! This is _so_ cool!"

Downstairs, I heard Emmett sigh "there goes Bella". I knew he'd be shaking his head.

_I hope she's okay_, Carlisle thought. _I need to check her health. All this sugar must be harming her system._I nodded in agreement to Carlisle, but to Bella it looked like I was agreeing with her.

4 - Health Check

_(Four Days Later)_

**Bella's Point of View**

When I woke up again I finally remembered where I was and who Edward was. I hadn't left Alice's for four days, not even to go the en-suite bathroom. I was too freaked out.

When I woke, Edward was sitting beside me on Alice's bed.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty", he hushed as he saw my eyes flicker open. I wriggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's go downstairs", he suggested after I'd got up, showered, and dressed. I nodded and he took my hand and led me down the stairs.

The Cullens were all standing and looking at me. I blushed as I looked from face to face. When I got to Emmett's face, I couldn't stop staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I was sure you were a girl", I commented. He looked at the floor.

"She's not so far off base", I heard Jasper whisper. Rosalie hit him hard, making him wince.

Carlisle walked over to Edward and me, our hands still interlaced. He gestured for us to go and sit in the dining room. I tensed. We only used this table for important meetings. Maybe they decided they would change into a vampire at last. Yay! Although I had to admit I would miss the sugar. . .

Carlisle sat at the head of the table and I sat to his left with Edward the other side of me. The rest of the Cullens stayed in the front room, but I bet they could hear us.

"Bella", Carlisle began. " I don't know to put this so you'll understand." He paused, searching for words. "You'll have to give up sugar."

"WHAT?!!" The other Cullens would definitely hear me now.

"I checked your sugar levels while you were unconscious. They were well off the scale. You're in danger of having a heart attack."

"NOO! You mean I can't have Galaxy?"

"No."

"Skittles?"

"No."

"Haribo."

"No, Bella. No sugar."

"No", I whispered. "This can't be happening."

I pushed away from the table and ran out of the door. Edward followed me to Charlie's house but wasn't allowed inside while Charlie was there; at least no earlier than 7pm.

I ran in and dialed the telephone. I rang once.

"Hello?"

"Jake", I sighed.

"Bella!"

"Listen, can you do me favour?"

"Sure."

"Go out and buy 20 packets of Haribo. I _need_ them."

"Sure, no probs."

"I'll meet you down La Push in half an hour."

"Cool."

After he hung up, I rummaged through the fridge for some sugar. I found a can of Coke and chugged it down. Jacob was going to be _so_scared of me once I'd gotten my hands on those Haribos. Mwahahaha.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!!! Should I continue it when Bella gets to Jacob's? Please give me a few ideas for improvement if needed. Thank-you! :-)))**


	2. Sugar Rush sequel Part 1

**Sequel to 'Sugar Rush shopping Trip' - Thanks for rating my last story! Please rate this one too! You guys are inspirational!**

**_Previously_**

**I ran in and dialed the telephone. It rang once.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Jake", I sighed.**

**"Bella!"**

**"Listen, can you do me favour?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Go out and buy 20 packets of Haribo. I _need_ them."**

**"Sure, no probs."**

**"I'll meet you down La Push in half an hour."**

**"Cool."**

**After he hung up, I rummaged through the fridge for some sugar. I found a can of Coke and chugged it down. Jacob was going to be _so _scared of me once I'd gotten my hands on those Haribos. Mwahahaha.**

Bella's Point of View

As soon as I had chugged my Coke down, I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the house. I had told Charlie I was going to Jacob's and he didn't protest. But as soon as I got into my truck a cold hand touched mine on the steering wheel.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked gently. I sighed. Why did he have to be here when I needed to go to the one place that he didn't let me?

"To Jacob's", I answered, staring straight at him.

"No", he said sternly.

"Yes", I replied stubbornly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Charlie has put up cameras around the house", I lied. "He's recording our every move."

Edward froze. I tried not to laugh.

"Plus, Charlie will ground me for _life_ if I don't see Jacob." That wasn't a lie technically - Charlie did say he wanted me to see Jacob regulary. Edward sighed in defeat and kissed my head before he slid out of the truck and disappeared. Wow. He _actually_ fell for it. And he was supposed to be smarter than me. Lucky thing he couldn't read my mind.

I soon forgot to think about Edward as I reversed out of the drive and accelarated down the highway. All I could think of was sugar. I started drooling as my truck wheeezed towards the 50 mph mark.

******************************

"Bella!" Jacob grinned as I pulled up to his drive. He was waiting under the porch, trying to stay out of the rain. He didn't seem to have any sweets. Hmm. . . I hoped Edward hadn't contacted him while I was driving. I climbed down from my truck and walked over to him so he could give me a big bear hug.

"Did Edward call?" I asked casually.

"Bloodsucker? No. I wouldn't answer the phone if he called anyway."

He took my hand and led me through the house and out the back door towards his small garage in the garden.

"Where's Billy?"

"Sue picked him up when I found out you were coming. I'm glad she did. Means he won't be spying on us."

I laughed quietly as Jacob led me inside and sat down. He popped open two Cokes and handed one to me. I didn't tell him I'd already had one and sipped it obediently. I felt the sugar buzz along my tongue and down my throat. I bit down on my lip and resisted the temptation to burst out laughing. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak.

"So, did you buy those Haribos?" I tried to ask normally, but I couldn't stop all the excitement from escaping into my voice. Jacob smiled and pulled out 20 packets - I counted to check - of Haribos from a rucksack that I hadn't noticed that he had been wearing.

"Of _course._" He laid the packets in front of me on the floor.

"Let's split", I decided. (They weren't the small packets that I had been expecting - they were the jumbo party packs.)

Jacob opened a packet and gave it to me. I began munching as he started to open his. The sugar was just so irreststible that I started to speed up eating. All I could think of was the sweet taste of the sugar as it slithered down my throat and made my body tingle.

**_9 and 1/2 packets later_**

Jacob's Point of View

I was on my seventh packet of Haribos and Bella was on her tenth. God she ate fast! Anyway, Bella was halfway through her tenth packet when something strange and very scary happened.

One second Bella was normal - shy, senstitive, etc. Then the next she started to tremble and bit down on her lips hard. I stopped eating.

"Bella, are you okay?"

A laugh burst from her lips and she fell over. She lay on the floor giggiling like mad. What was wrong with her?

"Bella? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer but giggled even harder. Oh shit. She was having a fit. The leech was going to murder me. I went over to her and put my hands on her shoulders to sit her up.

"Bella, can you understand me?" It would be hard to believe behind all her hysterics. I decided on a basic question. "Who am I?"

"Haha! You forgot who you are!" Bella spluttered. "You're my little puppy, JimBob."

I shook my head in despair.

"Fredrick Bobrickson?" **[Idea from Mrs Kirsty and Taylor Cullen]**

I dragged her up from the ground and carried her to the car. I couldn't tell who was shaking more - me or her.

"Wheee!!!" Bella squeeled. "Faster! Faster!"

All I could think while I drove Bella to the hospital was 'control yourself Jacob'. And shit shit shit.

Bella's Point of View

As my magical pet puppy flew me into the candy car all I could think of was 'sugar sugar sugar'. I wanted more, _more,_ MORE!

Jacob's Point of View

When I arrived at the hospital I walked up the the Reception desk with Bella shaking and spluttering on her giggle fit.

"Oh my!" the Receptionist gasped.

"I need Dr Carlisle Cullen", I told her.

"Pretty iced buns", Bella giggled. The Receptionist rushed out of the Reception.

"Follow me", she urged. I half-jogged to keep up with the woman. She wasn't half fast for a fifty year old woman who sat at a desk every day.

We burst through the first ward full of mental patients. The people in here looked _sane_ compared to Bella.

"Hello, Treacle Sponge", Bella waved to a man three times her age. The man fainted in shock. Couldn't blame him.

The Receptionist led us through various other wards until we reached Carlsile's office.

"Dr Cullen", she gasped as she entered the study, not bothering to knock. Carlisle looked at Bella in my arms and his face turned pale.

"What have you done, Jacob?" his face grew paler. Why the HELL was he blaming me? Stupid bloodsucking leeches.

"You gave her sugar!" he almost shouted, exasperated. He got out his phone and speedily dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, clenching my teeth together.

"Edward. He'll be _so _worried about her."

He put the phone to his ear. Lucky the Receptionist had left. He spoke so fast it seemed a blur to _me_.

"Hello? . . . Yes, Edward it's me." He paused for Edward to speak.

"Yes, she is. . . Are you sure? . . . Okay, then." He handed me the phone.

"Jacob?" The bloodsucker's enraged voice spat at me down the phone.

"What?" I spat back.

"_What?_ Can't you see how hysterical she is?" I followed Carlisle who was forcing Bella into a hospital bed. She wasn't having any of it.

"No, it's not bedtime yet! I haven't played with the unicorns!" she sqeeled.

"Yes", I sighed.

"If you're in the same _room_ as her when I get there then I will roast you alive, mutt!" The leech almost screamed at me, and then hung up. Charming.

I went to sit next to Bella by her bed. I wouldn't listen to the stupid parasite.

"Can you restrain her?" Carlisle asked, wrestling against Bella's spasms. I walked over to her and took over from Carlisle.

"JimBob!" Bella squeeled. "You're on the magic carpet too!"

Carlisle injected a sleeping fluid into Bella's arm and she fainted.

***********************************************

I was still sitting next to Bella who was unconsious when the bloodsucker rushed through the wing doors of the hospital. He took one look at Bella's blood pressure and his jaw clenched.

"Jacob - outside", Edward growled, leading me out of the fire exit. I followed him and slammed the door behind me. I hoped that didn't wake Bella up.

"Jacob, WHY?" he snarled. His fists were clenched, like he was trying not to punch me.

"_Why_?" I asked. "'Cause I didn't know she could get this bloody hysterical - that's why!" I felt tremors rolling down my back in bursts of heat. Calm, Jacob. The bloodsucker exhaled at the same time as I did.

"How much did she eat?" he asked through his teeth.

"A can of Cola and ten packets of Haribo."

"WHAT?!!"

I stared at the leech face-on. "What?"

He exhaled in despair. I could tell he was trying really hard not to attack me.

"Yes I am, Jacob."

I jumped as he reacted to my thoughts. It really bugged me when he did that. Another tremor worked it's way down my spine.

"If you explode in front of Bella within the next foor days she'll be right back in here", Edward warned, his voice cold. Another burst of heat burst through my frame as I headed back to the hospital.

"NO!" the leech yelled - throwing himself in front of me, just as I exploded. Oh, damn it! Those were my last pair of tousers. Now Billy would kill me, too!

I turned to Edward, snapping at him to get out of the way. He didn't move. I threw myself at him, my jaws up to his face. I heard a loud snap as I bit his nose off. That didn't taste nice at all. I backed off as Edward got up again.

"Jacob, give me my nose." I shook my head. He ran up to me and shoved his hand into my mouth. Oh, man! He got his nose back.

He placed his nose on his face again and walked back into the hospital. I wouldn't see Bella for four whole days now. That sucked.

****************************************

Carlisle's Point of View

I looked up from monitoring Bella to see Edward walking back inside via the fire exits.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"Dealt with", Edward replied, through gritted teeth, not looking at me. I best not talk to him now - not while he was having a strop.


	3. Sugar Rush Sequel Part 2

**Sequel Part 2**

**Dedicated to rayray95 - thanks for your massive support so far and for all the great ideas! :-D**

**Please review!**

_Previously_

Carlisle's Point of View

**I looked up from monitoring Bella to see Edward walking back inside via the fire exits.**

**"Where's Jacob?" I asked.**

**"Dealt with", Edward replied, through gritted teeth, not looking at me. I best not talk to him now - not while he was having a strop.**

*************************************

_**Ten hours later**_

Carlisle's Point of View

Bella was still asleep. Edward never took his eyes off her face, but I could tell he was thinking about Jacob.

"Edward", I sighed. "Don't blame Jacob. He didn't know Bella had low tolerence for sugar." Edward's jaw remained clenched.

"He didn't have to give her so _much_ though, did he?" He was trying to be calm in front of me, but I could tell by his eyes that he was far from calm.

"Please, Edward", I tried to reason with him. "Jacob's even madder at himself than you are." Edward glared at the monitors and then at me.

"I don't think that's possible", he growled. "Look at what he _did_ to her. She's close to having a heart attack. I'm beyond reasoning."

"Edward", I repeated sternly. He turned back to looking at Bella.

"He's not seeing her again unless her blood pressure is back to normal", he snarled. "Not until she's healthy."

"You do know that will take _months_ at least."

"Exactly."

************************************************

_**4 days later**_

Bella's Point of View

I woke up again in hospital with Edward by my side. My memory had successfully been re-booted. I sat up and turned to face Edward.

"So, am I coming out today? I mean, me being is hospital really isn't needed. I'm taking up a spare bed." Edward's face turned sad as he looked at me.

"No, you're not." His eyes were apologetic.

"Why?" I asked. "My memory's all back now." Why was he doing this? This was only my third sugar rush this month. His eyes grew even sadder.

"Have you seen your blood pressure?" he asked, gesturing towards the monitors; which, until now, I thought were totally pointless. Now I saw. My mouth fell open in surprise.

"You're in danger of having a heart attack at anytime", he whispered. "Carlisle is ready in case you have one. I'm afraid you're going to be in here for a few months."

My mouth opened even wider.

"I have to talk to Jake", I managed to say. Edward's jaw set.

"No."

"Edward, I'm not having this discussion again. Let me go. I just need to go apologise."

"Apologise? He's the one that gave you the sweets! Ten whole packets of them."

"Nine and a half", I protested.

"You're still not going."

I was staring at him stubbornly when I noticed something. His eyes were pitch black. That's when I came up with my plan.

**********

Later that day, Edward and Carlise went hunting. The whole ward was being watched by one nurse. That's when I got my chance.

I slowly climbed out of bed and went out of the hospital through the fire exit. Okay, I knew I looked like a total idiot walking in my hospital gown, but luckily I could cut through the forest to avoid too much embarrassment. I was barefoot, but I ignored the mud that began to coat my feet. It was raining but the trees kept me quite sheltered.

"Jake?" I called. I now sounded like an idiot too. He wouldn't be here. But as I stepped over a fallen tree I could see him pacing backwards and forwards through the puddles.

"Jake!" I yelled, getting his attention. He looked shocked when he saw me. I supposed I looked more of a state than I thought. He ran up to me and helped me climb over the tree. He embraced me in a hug. His body heat stopped me from shivering.

"Did they let you out?" he asked, trying to sound normal, but I could tell he was annoyed about something. I shook my head.

"I escaped." I expected him to laugh, but he stayed frozen. "I came to apologise." He pulled away from me.

"For what?" He asked, enraged. "I was the one who gave you the bloody sweets!"

"For acting like I did. I knew what would happen." Jacob cooled down a bit.

"Now, would you please stop blaming yourself", I pleaded. He sighed and hugged me again.

"Let's escape somewhere warmer", he whispered.

************************************

When we got back to Billy's he wasn't there. But Embry and Quil were.

"God, Bella! You're a mess!" Embry exclaimed. Jacob punched him square on the nose. I heard a loud, sickening snap.

"Geez, Jacob!" Embry cursed. "I didn't mean it to be offensive."

"Don't worry", I assured him. "I know I'm a state."

Jacob led me up the stairs and lent me some of his clothes. They were a bit big on me, but at least that meant I would be warmer. Okay, they weren't just a _bit_ big, they were MASSIVE. It was like I was buried in them. Oh, well. They would have to do.

Carlisle's Point of View

Edward and I had gone out of town to go hunting. The wildlife in Forks' forests was getting rarer now - I wonder why. Maybe I could do some research in my spare time. . . No, Carlisle, your spare time is with Esme. She wouldn't find it interesting to spend a whole day in the forest looking for animals that never showed their faces.

Edward was finishing off an old stag when a sudden thought recurred to me. I need to call Charlie.

"Yes, you do", Edward said, dropping the deer's corpse on the floor. "He hasn't seen Bella for five days."

"But what's our cover story? We can't exactly say the truth, Bella would rip your head off. But five days is a bit long for a slumber party, isn't it?" Edward thought for a minute.

"GOT IT!" He snapped his fingers. "We can just say that she went shopping somewhere out of town with Alice for a few days. Even Charlie knows what Alice is like."

"True, but Bella's going to be in hospital for a few more _months. _We'll need to tell him about her condition, at least." Edward's eyes grew sad at the fact and he nodded.

Edward's Point of View

Carlisle and I ran back to Charlie's house. I could hear his thoughts, he was starting to get worried. Carlisle knocked on the door. Charlie opened it warily and seemed relieved when he saw Carlisle standing there.

"Oh, Dr Cullen", he smiled. "Come on in." He led Carlisle into the sitting room and left me to close the door.

"What's this about?" Charlie asked, his eyes flicking to me.

"Bella." Carlisle answered.

"_Again?_" Charlie sighed. "What has she done this time?"

"Actually, it's pretty serious", Carlisle stated, trying to keep his voice calm so Charlie wouldn't panic. Charlie stared at me with accusing eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. Carlisle cleared his throat as he thought of how to say the next sentence.

_This is going to kill Charlie_ he thought. He was spot on. It was killing me. Stupid, reckless mutt.

"Well, Bella is going to have to stay in hospital for a few months. She's in danger of having a heart attack."

Charlie's face drained of colour. Carlisle and I waited for a few minutes.

"Charlie?" Carlisle asked after ten minutes.

"_Four months?!! A heart attack?!!_" Charlie was glaring directly at me now. I didn't know this much rage was possible for a human. "_How?_" Carlisle cleared his throat again.

"Sugar overdose." Charlie turned to face me head-on.

"This is _YOUR _fault. You shouldn't treat her so much. I was worried she was getting obese!"

"She's in perfect weight", Carlisle corrected. "It's her blood pressure." Charlie exhaled in a gust and grabbed his coat.

"I'm going up the hospital to see her", he snarled at me, before turning back to Carlisle before he closed the door. "And thank you for telling me, Dr Cullen." He slammed the door in my face.

"We need to go", I told Carlisle, following Charlie out of the door.

Bella's Point of View

I was at Jacob's, watching screaming rock music next to Quil and Jacob, when my mobile buzzed. It was Edward. Oh no.

"Hi?" I asked uncertainly.

"Bella, why aern't you at the hospital?" Edward growled at me down the phone, making me jump.

"I went to see Jacob." Edward hissed.

"Tell _Jacob_" he spat his name "to bring you straight back. What if you have a heart attack? He won't know what to do."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Edward hung up and I slid my phone shut and sighed.

"What's up?" Jacob asked. "Was it bloodsucker?"

"Yes, it was _Edward_. I need to be back at the hospital. Apparently, I'm supposed to me monitored at all times for the next few months."

Jacob jumped up from the sofa and I followed him.

"Bye, Bella", Quil called. "You had a good time?"

"Yes, thanks guys."

Edward's Point of View

I was waiting impatiently by Bella's empty hospital bed. How long did it take to be driven down here from La Push anyway. Just as I thought that, Bella and Jacob burst through the hospital doors.

"I'm so sorry, Edward", Bella apologised as soon as she saw my face. Jacob didn't seem sorry at all. Stupid dog.

"Couldn't you have just _phoned_ him?" I asked bitterly, not meeting her eyes.

"It's not the same as face-to-face."

"Get in bed", I commanded. She hopped in and I hooked her back up to the machines.

"You could've just asked me to get him to come in", I added gently.

"Sorry", she said again. "I'll remember that in future."

"Well, I'd better go", Jacob sighed.

"You don't have to", Bella pleaded.

"Actually, I do. Billy is due back in ten minutes."

"Oh, okay. I'll phone you tomorrow."

"Sure, sure." Jacob turned on his heels and left the ward.

_I'm gonna be _so _late_ he thought. How right he was.

I stroked Bella's face.

"I'll be right back", I promised, standing up. "I just need to talk to Carlisle for a minute."

Bella's Point of View

Edward turned and walked into Carlisle's office. I relaxed into the bed. At least Edward wasn't going to ban my mobile as well. I heard Carlisle talking with Edward in his study.

"We need to stop this from happening in the future", Carlisle said.

"Definitely", Edward agreed. I heard him click his fingers. "I know! We need to contact all the local shops and tell them not to sell Bella any sweets."

"I have my phone here!" Carlisle sounded happier now. I certainly wasn't.

I got out my phone and dialed Mike's number. I never thought that I would ever need to use this.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mike. It's Bella."

"Oh, hi, Bella! Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm stuck in hospital again."

"Then why are you calling me?" He sounded irritated.

"Mike, I am asking you, as a friend to go out to the nearest store and buy me a bar of Hershey's."

"Why? Why don't you ask _Edward_?"

"Because his dad is a doctor and the hospital isn't feeding me properly. I mean, there's no sugar. The food here is _so_ unhealthy." Mike grumbled at the other end of the line.

"Mike, if you do this for me, then I'll. . ." I couldn't believe I was about to say this ". . . I'll be your girlfriend."

"Don't you love Edward?"

"Mike, if you really love me, then you'll do this for me." Mike paused at the end of the line as he thought for a minute.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Love you, Mike!"

"See you later."

After he hung up I relaxed, even though I knew I'd have to do a _lot_ of explaining later.

**Please review. What do you want to happen next?**


	4. Sugar Rush Sequel Part 3

**Sugar rush part 3**

**_Previously_**

**I got out my phone and dialed Mike's number. I never thought that I would ever need to use this.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi, Mike. It's Bella."**

**"Oh, hi, Bella! Do you want to go out tonight?"**

**"Sorry, I can't. I'm stuck in hospital again."**

**"Then why are you calling me?" He sounded irritated.**

**"Mike, I am asking you, as a friend, to go out to the nearest store and buy me a bar of Hershey's."**

**"Why? Why don't you ask _Edward_?"**

**"Because his dad is a doctor and the hospital isn't feeding me properly. I mean, there's no sugar. The food here is _so_ unhealthy." Mike grumbled at the other end of the line.**

**"Mike, if you do this for me, then I'll. . ." I couldn't believe I was about to say this ". . . I'll be your girlfriend."**

**"Don't you love Edward?"**

**"Mike, if you really love me, then you'll do this for me." Mike paused at the end of the line as he thought for a minute.**

**"Okay, I'll do it."**

**"Love you, Mike!"**

**"See you later."**

**After he hung up I relaxed, even though I knew I'd have to do a _lot_ of explaining later.**

I wriggled in my bed, impatient. Edward and Carlisle were still phoning up the local shops to tell them not to give me any sweets. They were _so_ unfair. Then I realised something. I got out my phone and dialed Mike's number again.

"Bella, what is it?" Mike asked impatiently.

"Mike, I phoned to warn you."

"About what?"

"Don't visit me until tomorrow after midday."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." I hung up, not giving him the chance to ask another question.

I knew that Edward was planning to go hunting again tomorrow, because his eyes were still too dark, and that's when I planned Mike to bring me the chocolate. Then Edward couldn't stop me. Mwahahahahaha. Why did I keep saying that? Must be the sugar. Mmmm. . . sugar. I started drooling.

_**The next day . . .**_

I woke up to find Edward stroking my hair. I sat up and he kissed me. He looked ashamed of himself for some reason.

"You have to go?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Although I could always wait until tomorrow . . ." he started.

"No, no, you have to go. I don't want you to be in pain", I tried to make my voice pleading so I could work it to my advantage. He sighed and kissed me again.

"If that's what you want. I'm leaving at 11:30." I nodded and was secretly rejoycing inside. Mike wouldn't get in trouble - translation - I would still get my bar of Hershey's.

********************************************

Edward left ten minutes late, and I began to get worried that he would run into Mike. But he seemed unsuspicious as he kissed me one last time and left the ward with Carlisle.

I waited impatiently for Mike to come. The minutes tolled slowly past. 11:45. 12:00. 12:30. God, what was Mike doing. Was he ditching me? I got my phone out and was about to phone Eric when Mike rushed through the doors of the ward.

"Mike!" I smiled, relieved that he hadn't chose Jessica over me and my bar of chocolate.

"Bella!" He smiled when he saw me and stared at the heart monitors as he came and sat by my bed.

"Don't worry, it always looks worse that it is. There isn't even a scratch on me." Mike looked like he was deliberating. "So, did you get me that bar of Hershey's?" I tried to distract him.

"Of _course_", he fished into the back pocket of his jeans and gave the bar to me. Eww. I wished he hadn't kept it there.

"Um, thanks", I muttered and bit off a piece.

"Um, Bella", Mike asked. "Can I have some. I mean, that cost nearly five quid."

"Are you kidding? I haven't had any sugar for nearly a week! And I've _bitten_ into it."

"We could take turns", he suggested. I hoped he wasn't trying to flirt with me. He was rubbish (and gross).

"Um, thanks but no thanks."

Mike stared at me as I finished the bar. I wondered if he was trying to make me feel bad for not sharing with him. It wasn't working. It was nearly 1:00 when I noticed the time.

"You should go", I told Mike. He looked hurt so I changed my sentence. "Edward will be back soon."

"Oh, okay." Mike stood up and handed me another bar of Hershey's.

"You bought me two?" Mike shrugged. "Thanks, Mike!"

"Call me again when you come out of hospital. Then we can go out."

"Sure", I answered, silently vomiting inside. Now I was grateful that I would be in hospital for a few more months. Maybe Mike would forget our date. Mike smiled at me before walking out of the ward.

I was halfway through the second bar when I saw Edward and Carlisle walk into Carlisle's office. Luckily, they hadn't seen me eating. I quickly put the chocolate bar under the pile of Jacob's clothes that I had got changed out of.

I had just hidden the chocolate when Edward walked down the ward to my bed. He took my hand and sat down.

"How are you, love?" he asked me.

"I feel fine", I answered automatically. Edward froze and stood up. He looked around my bed. "What is it?" I asked. Edward took Jacob's clothes and found the chocolate bar that I had hidden. His face transformed into a mask of pure hate.

"That _dog_!" he fumed and turned around and left the ward. Oh no. Jacob was going to be in _so_ much trouble. Ouch.

Edward's Point of View

I broke through the hospital doors and broke the remains of the chocolate bar in my hands. That dog was going to DIE.

**Please rewiew. It's probably not the best chapter, but if you review I can improve in my next chapter. Whar do you want to happen?**


	5. SRS Part 4

**Sugar Rush Part 4**

**Here is part four! Sorry it took so long. Please review! I want to know what you think. Do you have any suggestions?**

**Edward's Point of View**

**I broke through the hospital doors and broke the remains of the chocolate bar in my hands. That dog was going to DIE.**

Edward's Point of View

I drove down to La Push at top speed. That mangy mutt was going to DIE. I wouldn't let him hurt Bella again.

I could hear Jacob's thoughts before I got to the treaty line. I was tuned into his mind well now. It had a certain annoying _beep_ frequency on my thought radar.

I stopped my car a meter before the line and got out my phone. I dialed Jacob's number. I _hated_ using this number so often. I wouldn't phone him if he wasn't linked with Bella. EVERY SINGLE DAY. My fingers tensed as I tried not to crush the phone. Easy, Edward, DON'T ACT LIKE JACOB. I was surprised at myself. I never usually got this angry, just worried.

The phone rang _five_ times before he answered, giving my anger more time to build up.

"Hello?" Jacob answered, sounding a little too to innocent for my liking.

"JACOB!" I spat down the phone.

"Edward?" He asked, sounding surprised and a little scared. "What do _you_ want?" he accused, reacting to my tone.

"WHAT DO I _WANT_?!!" I yelled, snapping. "I WANT YOU TO RUN YOUR FURRY LITTLE BUTT DOWN TO THE TREATY LINE! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT?"

"Actually, I CAN!" He yelled back. "Stupid bloodsucker", he added under his breath. I snapped my phone shut, smashing the screen. Damn it, that phone cost over £300. Oh, well. Bella was more important.

I waited for ten minutes until I saw a russet brown wolf emerge from the forest. Jacob snapped his teeth at me when he reached the bonadary line.

_WHAT DO YOU WANT, LEECH?_ he growled at me. I got out of my car, being careful not to slam the door too hard. I didn't want to hurt my lovely little Volvo. Bella liked that car . . . Get back on subject, Edward.

"I want to know _why_! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO BELLA?" I growled back through my own teeth.

_DO WHAT? I ALREADY APOLOGISED FOR GIVING HER THEM SWEETS FIVE DAYS AGO!_

"Actually, you didn't. But that's not why I'm here."

_Well, then why _are _you here?_

"WHY DO YOU THINK? WHY DID YOU GIVE BELLA THEM HERSHEY'S?"

_I didn't. _Jacob started to growl louder.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, MUTT. I KNOW YOUR MIND INSIDE OUT, LITERALLY. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULDN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D GIVE HER SUGAR JUST TO MAKE HER FALL FOR YOU?"

Jacob looked taken aback. _Wow. I didn't think of that one. _I grew surprised.

"You didn't?" I asked.

_No. It's true, I do want Bella to fall for me, but I'm not so selfish to make her ill for me. _I scanned Jacob's thoughts that flickered through his head. He was telling the truth.

"Then who would?" I asked, mostly to myself. Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

_Well, I bet every other male in the school is jelous of you. _They_ all want her to be theirs. I don't have to be able to read their minds to know that._

I shook my head in disbelief. A _human_ did this? Who would be selfish enough to? I felt anger drain from my features as I stared at Jacob with astonishment.

"Sorry, Jacob", I alpologised. "And thanks - for figuring it out."

_No probs._

I ran back to the Volvo and started up the engine. I could still hear Jacob's thoughts over the gentle purr of the car.

_I hope you find out who did it. Maybe we can both teach him a lesson. _

"Thanks."

******************************************

When I got back to the hospital Bella was asleep. Actually, it looked like Carlisle had put her to sleep. She had a new needle mark in her arm.

I went over to sit by her bed and found her mobile tucked under her arm. I gently slid under her and picked up the phone. Luckily it was on. Bella's phone always made an annoying _beep beep beeeeeeeeep_ when it turned on. I checked the sound. It was on silent. I never thought Bella would hide anything from me, but I selected _Calls_ and on _Call History. _The latest number was Mike's. I didn't even know she had his number on her phone. I knew that Mike bugged her frequently by asking her out. Or _trying_ to, at least. In fact, he got on my nerves, too. This must be a _last-resort_ number. O-M-G. Was Bella cheating on me? O-M-G. I can't believe I just thought O-M-G. That was very immature of me. I normally used long, posh words . . .

Anyway, I selected Mike's number and pressed _call._ I never ever wanted to use this number. My fingers throbbed now. No, Edward, you must be strong for Bella. She needs you.

"Oh, hi! I'm so glad you called! So, when's the date?" Mike answered.

"WHAT?!!" I gasped.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm not Bella!" Mike paused for a minute, shocked.

"Who is this?" he hesitated.

"Edward", I said through gritted teeth.

"Edward . . . Cullen?"

"Who do you think?" I growled again.

"W..w..what do you want?" I could tell Mike was trembling.

"_WHY_ DID YOU GIVE BELLA THAT CHOCOLATE? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SICKER YOU'RE MAKING HER?!!" I almost yelled. I made an effort to control my voice though, I didn't want to wake Bella.

"S-s-she said that she wasn't ill."

"WELL, I DON'T KNOW HOW _STUPID_ YOU ARE, MIKE! BELLA'S A RUBBISH LIAR, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT? I MEAN, COULDN'T YOU _TELL_ SHE WAS ILL? DIDN'T YOU SEE THE MONITORS? OR ARE YOU BLIND, TOO?" Sarcasm covered my tongue bitterly, but I didn't care. This Mike _Newton_ was going to pay. He'd only be famous for what he did to Bella. And I wouldn't let him forget it.

Mike didn't speak at the end of the line, he didn't even hang up, like I thought he would. His hand was probably frozen to the phone.

"Now, what did you mean by _date_?" I asked, trying to calm down.

Mike still didn't talk.

"Well?" I asked patiently. Mike started to stutter.

"B-Bella said that . . ." I cut him off.

"_Again_ you are fooled with Bella's useless attempt of lying. HOW THICK ARE YOU, MIKE?" Okay, I admit, I didn't need to say the last bit, but I couldn't control the anger that was building up inside me again. Mike grew silent again. I guessed he was too scared to speak.

Suddenly, I didn't need him to. Something clicked in my brain and I figured it out. My anger boiled over.

"YOU WERE GOING TO DATE MY FUTURE WIFE BY BUYING HER SOUL WITH A CANDY BAR?!!"

"Wife?" Mike gasped, managing to speak again.

"Well, I won't propose to her yet, not while she's in hospital", I admitted.

"Well, if you are too _scared_ to ask her now, _I'll _ask her myself." I could hear the grin in Mike's voice as his confidence came back.

"YOU PROPOSE TO HER, YOU ARE _DEAD_, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Surprise, anger, and disbelief filled my tone.

"Whatever", Mike sang before he hung up.

**Please please please review! What do you want to happen? If you give me any good ideas I can dedicate the next chapter to you! Thank you! :-)**


	6. SRS Part 5

**Sugar Rush Part 5**

**Thank you everyone for all your support, but I will dedicate this chapter to:**

**MrsAmberCullen. xx (And thanks again Reyrey95 for all your ideas.)**

**If you want a chapter dedicated to you tell me (you have to review a chapter as well.) Keep the reviews coming!**

**_Previously_**

**"YOU WERE GOING TO DATE MY FUTURE WIFE BY BUYING HER SOUL WITH A CANDY BAR?!!"**

**"Wife?" Mike gasped, managing to speak again.**

**"Well, I won't propose to her yet, not while she's in hospital", I admitted.**

**"Well, if you are too _scared_ to ask her now, _I'll _ask her myself." I could hear the grin in Mike's voice as his confidence came back.**

**"YOU PROPOSE TO HER, YOU ARE _DEAD_, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Surprise, anger, and disbelief filled my tone.**

**"Whatever", Mike sang before he hung up.**

Edward's Point of View

My hands clenched up into fists. I heard a loud, metalic crunch and a detesting _beeeeeeep. _I looked down to see the remaining crumbs of Bella's phone. I'd have to buy her a new one before she noticed. Carlisle walked into the ward and sat next to me. I didn't know what my face looked like right now . . . sad . . . angry . . . pained?

"Don't worry, she didn't like that phone anyway", Carlisle reassured me. I saw my face in his mind and I looked sad, angry, _and_ pained. I had lots of other emotions under my skin, but I wouldn't let him know about them. For example; worry. That Newton kid was going to propose to Bella! I felt more anger boil underneath the surface. I couldn't wait until I got my hands on him . . .

"Edward, we need to talk", Carlisle interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him. His face looked concerned. Oh, no! NO NO NO! PLEASE, NO! "As we all know, Bella's sugar intolerency is very unstable." I gulped. "But . . ." I stared at him with wide eyes. I tried to communicate with him through my eyes. Please be good news. Please be good news. ". . . I've recieved phone calls from a few genral stores. They are happy to help us, but they need copies of Bella's photo. I was wondering if you could help me hand them out. It will take two hours, tops."

I jumped up from my chair and hugged Carlisle tightly.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I sang. I pulled Carlisle up from his chair. "I LOVE YOU, SO, SO MUCH!" A nurse stared at us.

_Are they gay?_ she thought. She didn't have very nice thoughts for a woman, even though we probably did look wierd hugging each other. And we _were_ in the 'mental' patient's ward as well.

"Well, as long as it's the right kind of love - then it's my pleasure", Carlisle said, startled. The nurse walked over to Carlisle.

"Would you like me to assist this young man out of the ward, Dr Cullen?" she asked, staring at me all the while.

"NO!" I protested. "HE'S THE MAN WHO'S TURNED MY LIFE AROUND! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The nurse gave me the _yep, definetely crazy_ look. I glared at her.

"He's my son", Carlisle explained, undoing my arms that were still wound around his waist. The nurse nodded and took on a knowing look, but she was still thinking _I bet the 'son' really is gay. He _looked_ it._ I saw me cuddling Carlisle in her mind. Ouch. That did look gay. But she luckily hadn't met Emmett . . .

I stepped away from Carlisle and he walked back to his office.

"Tomorrow?" I called, to check.

"Yes", Carlisle answered, before closing the door of his office.

What _will they be doing tomorrow? _the nurse thought. I shuddered. That nurse had a dirty mind. I gave her a glare and she hurried off to assist a patient who suddenly needed help sitting up.

***********************************************************

Bella's Point if View

I woke up and found a note on my bedside table. It was in Edward's handwriting. I snatched it up.

_'Bella' _the note read.

_'Carlisle and I have gone to a few genral stores to put up some posters. We will be back before eleven, I promise. I'm sorry, but I broke your phone. I've left my phone with you instead, and only use it if you need to call Carlisle _urgently.

_'Love you forever,_

_'Love Edward. x x x_

_'P.S. Charlie is coming to visit today at two. Don't worry. I'll be long back by then.'_

I lay down on my back and groaned. My life was bad enough, I didn't need Charlie to get involved as well.

A familiar piece of music floated through the air. I recognised the piece instantly; 'Claire de Lune' by Debussy. It was Edward's favourite song. I was relaxing listening to it when a nurse came up to me and asked "Are you going to answer that?" Only then did I realise that it was also his _ringtone. _I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a great piece of music, but why would you have it as your _ringtone_? I had to admit, that was a bit sad.

I picked up the phone and muttered "Hello?" into the mouthpiece uncertainly.

"Hi, Bella!" Mike sqealed into my ear. I held the phone away. That _hurt._

"Mike, would you mind telling me how you have Edward's number. I don't recall him giving it to you."

"I. . . um . . ."

"Well?"

"I have everyone's number."

"Oh my God, Mike! Are you a stalker?!!"

"NO!"

"_Why_ are you calling me - or Edward, should I say?"

"I was trying to get hold of you. I thought maybe we could meet up again."

I groaned. "Mike, I saw you _yesterday_."

"One _whole_ day ago."

I moaned again.

"Oh, come on, Bella. I'll buy you more chocolate." _OOOOOOOH! _CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE!

"Oh, okay, Mike. You've got me hooked. Where do you want to meet?"

"At my house. I'll come and pick you up if you want."

"No, no. I can get there myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Of _course_. You're starting to sound like Edward, Mike." Mike paused at the end of the line.

"See you in a few", he finally said, and hung up. That was strange. I wonder what that was all about. Oh, well.

*******************************************

I stopped my truck outside Mike's and checked my watch. It had just gone ten. Plenty of time.

I knocked at the door and Mike answered it with a huge grin on his face. It was pretty freaky.

"Come in, Bella", he said sweetly, laying it on thick. It made me feel sick, but I managed to smile back. I had known that the pleasure would come with consequences (Pleasure - chocolate. Consequence - Mike). He lead me through the house and into the garden. He sat us down in a fold-up deckchair each across a white painted iron table. Once again, the chocolate was nowhere to be seen. I hoped he hadn't put it in his jeans pocket again. The chocolate tasted all squishy once it had been there.

"So, did you buy the candy?" I asked, using my desperation for sugar start the conversation. Mike smiled and fished into the back pocket of his jeans. Eww. . . Not again. Oh, well. Squished chocolate was better than no chocolate. I ripped off the wrapper eagerly and bit into the first cube.

"Um, Bella?" Mike asked when I was halfway through the second bar. I looked up at him, confused. He seemed scared. Luckily, for him, he hadn't seen me having a sugar rush. _Yet._ That was all about to change. In a couple of minutes I would be mega-hyper. He he.

Mike still hadn't talked.

"Mike, what's wrong?" I asked after I swallowed the cube I was eating. Mike fiddled with his fingers.

"I . . . well . . . wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

Mike looked up into my eyes and got down onto one knee. Oh God no.

"Isabella Swan", he started. Please please please not this."I love you. More than you know." Mike if you propose, I will slap you. _So _hard.

"Bella", he repeated. "Will you marry me?"

I slapped him hard around the face, making him stumble back.

"NO! I WILL _NOT_ MARRY YOU! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!!!!!" I literally screamed at him. Still on one knee, he fell backwards.

"Wait, wait", he said hastilly, hands in the air. "I just want to try something."

He sat back in his chair and leaned across the table towards me. Oh no. Pleeeeease don't kiss me, Mike. Not with all your acne. He had boils all over his lips. And I don't mean _around_ his lips. I mean, literally _on_ his lips. Who would want to kiss that? Had he ever heard of spotwash? He could at least sort out his yellowheads.

Mike's lips were only two centimetres away from my face when Edward jumped over the fence.

"STOP HARRASSING HER!" Edward shouted, making Mike jump. Edward pulled him away from my face and punched him. I was surprised, I thought I would've heard his face crumple in and his jaw break. But when Edward pushed him away again it only looked like his nose was broken. How disappointing.

Mike screamed out in pain and held his hand up to his nose.

Then I saw something even more surprising. A russet brown wolf jumped over the fence into Mike and I heard a louder snap. When Jacob moved away, Mike was lying crumpled on the floor in agony and his right arm was bent backwards. I guess this is going to sound pretty horrible, but it looked pretty funny. I walked up to him and gave him the sleeper-hold Charlie had taught me. Mike's screaming was cut short and his head dropped back onto the floor.

"Thank _God_", I said aloud once he was asleep. "He was giving me a headache."

"I'm so sorry you had to see that", Edward apologised. "I should have controlled myself."

"Don't be", I reassured him. "You _saved_ me." I heard a wolfy cough. "And you, Jacob." The russet-coloured wolf grinned.

Mike groaned and stretched, waking up. Some sleep hold. He saw me and his eyes turned wide.

"Bella! You have to help me! Edward Cullen and his huge pet wolf keep beating me up!" I was about to answer him when the sugar rush hit.

The sugar fizzed on my tongue and down my throat. Mike started to prop himself up on his unbroken elbow with difficulty. I skipped over to him as if to help him.

"Dip dip dop", I sang in high-pitched giggles and kicked him up the head. Mike fell backwards again and his head hit to ground with a loud crack. Well, one thing was certain - he wouldn't be waking up for a while. Ouch.

***************************************************************

Edward's Point of View

I drove Mike, Bella, and Jacob to the hospital in Carlisle's Mercedes. I never actually knew that I could ever have a car journey with Jacob without arguing (translation -trying not to rip his head off). When we got to hospital Carlisle had to inject sleeping fluid into Bella's arm again. She had so many needle marks now that they formed a small spiral pattern. Jacob had shifted back into his human form and helped me carry Mike through the ward to a spare bed. Once Carlilse was there, I told him:

"I don't want him within ten _miles _of her once she wakes up. Got it?" It was a bit rude of me to speak to my 'father' like that, but I had to admit I was still EXTREMELY mad at Mike.

Jacob wanted to stay with Bella until she woke up, but Carlisle told him that he needed to go back to Charlie and tell him that he couldn't visit Bella for the next five days (as a precaution).

I got out my phone that was by Bella's bedside and dialed Emmett's number.

"Hello?" Emmett asked. I could hear _I'm a Barbie girl _playing in the background. I groaned.

"Emmett, why are you playing that music _again_?"

"I . . . Um . . . I'm not."

"I can hear it."

"Oh." I heard the music being turned down. "Now?"

"I can still hear it." Emmett turned the music down again.

"Now?"

"Emmett, I have super-sonic hearing, just like you."

"Oh, man. How did you know?" I ignored his question and asked my own.

"Emmett, can I ask you a favour." That sounded impossible in my own ears.

"Sure." Woah. Was he alright?

"Emmett, are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little drunk, but apart from that I'm fine." Oh, _really_?

"Can you come and babysit Bella for me? I don't want to risk her running away again."

"Cool."

"No, _not_ cool. And one more thing."

"What?"

"_DON'T_ give her your phone."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm your _brother_."

"I have a brother?!!"

I hung up, not wanting to waste my endless credit with his pointless questions and his awful taste in music.

**********************************************************

Bella's Point of View

When I woke up Edward was nowhere to be seen. Yes! I could escape back to Mike again. Actually, I didn't know if I wanted to go down that road again. At least, not with Mike. I remembered my close encounter with his acnied **[I don't even think that's actually a word]** skin. I shuddered at the thought.

I turned over and jumped. Emmett was there, blocking out my view of the ward doors. He had a evil-looking smirk on his face.

"Good afternoon", he grinned at me. I internally groaned. Now I would never escape. I was being _babysat_.

"Emmett, why are _you_ here?" I asked. This was a retorical question, but he answered it anyway.

"What, I'm not allowed to see my future sister?" I gave him a sour look and he laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm babysitting you." I pulled a face at the word. Then I had an idea.

"Emmett, can I use the phone?" I asked.

"_Why_?"

"To phone Edward." Emmett stared at me for a moment.

"No, you're just going to phone Mike."

"Damn it", I cursed aloud. He'd seen through my lie. Then I had the best idea ever. Emmett was known to be EXTREMELY gullible, so this should work. If I couldn't contact Mike, I'd have to make do with Emmett.

"Emmett?" I asked again.

"What?" he sighed.

"You know you love me . . ."

**Please please review. I need ideas for the next chapter. What do you want to happen? I need _your_ help to make it funny. More ideas means even more fun! Thanks for reading! :-)))**


	7. SRS Part 6

**Sugar Rush Sequel Part 6**

**Thank you again for reviewing, now I have an idea for this chapter! Please read and review - you're the only reason why I've decided to continue with this story.**

**_Previously_**

**I turned over and jumped. Emmett was there, blocking out my view of the ward doors. He had a evil-looking smirk on his face.**

**"Good afternoon", he grinned at me. I internally groaned. Now I would never escape. I was being _babysat_.**

**"Emmett, why are _you_ here?" I asked. This was a retorical question, but he answered it anyway.**

**"What, I'm not allowed to see my future sister?" I gave him a sour look and he laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm babysitting you." I pulled a face at the word. Then I had an idea.**

**"Emmett, can I use the phone?" I asked.**

**"_Why_?"**

**"To phone Edward." Emmett stared at me for a moment.**

**"No, you're just going to phone Mike."**

**"Damn it", I cursed aloud. He'd seen through my lie. Then I had the best idea ever. Emmett was known to be EXTREMELY gullible, so this should work. If I couldn't contact Mike, I'd have to make do with Emmett.**

**"Emmett?" I asked again.**

**"What?" he sighed.**

**"You know you love me . . ."**

Bella's Point of View

I stared at Emmett with big, innocent eyes.

"What is it Bella?" he sighed again.

"Please, _please_ can I eat something with just a _little_ sugar in it?" I pleaded.

"No. Edward told me not to give you _anything. _He said that it's too risky."

"Oh, come on, Emmett. Since when have you actually _listened_ to what your brother has said? Or anyone for that matter. Or are you just too _scared_ to break the rules?"

Emmett frowned when I said _scared_, but shook his head stubbornly. I decided to take another approach.

"Listen, Emmett", I told him. "If you don't feed me then I'll get upset. Edward wouldn't want that now, would he?" Emmett frowned deeper.

"You don't play fair", he complained. I shook my head and grinned. I knew this would annoy him. He was trying to decide what was best. Please please please . . .

"Alright, then", he surrendered. "I guess Edward wouldn't want you to starve. That's more important than a heart attack."

_Yes!_ I thought. Emmett was dumb, too. Not that I was going to tell him.

"What do you want?" he asked, totally oblivious.

"Five Galaxy , ten Milky Ways, and two Hershey's bars." Well, if I was going to do this, then I might as well do this thoroughly.

"Can you remember?" I prompted. Emmett nodded in concentration, too busy trying to remember how much I'd ordered as to _what_ I'd ordered. He rushed off, clearly wanting to order before he forgot.

Emmett's Point of View

I rushed of to the cafeteria quickly, trying not to forget Bella's order. I rushed up to the counter, pushing a group of old grandma's out of the way. They grumbled in complaint and I heard a pair if false teeth chatter as they were dropped on the floor.

"I need five Galaxy bars, ten Milky Waysm and two Hershey's bars - it's an emergency!" I spoke so fast I could hardly understand _myself_. The lady behind the counter looked a little freaked out, but somehow she understood me and handed me the chocolate on a tray. Wow, they had _trays_ now?!! I have to get one! Later, Emmett, you only have to look after Bella for two hours, tops. He he. I liked that word. Tops. Te he.

Then I realised that I had been laughing like a girl aloud, and the elderly women eyed me suspiciously, all apart from one.

"There's a lovely growing lad", she smiled. Then she _winked_ at me! The cheek! I had to set something straight for her.

"_Listen_ woman - I like _men_, not women." Oh, man, I wasn't supposed to say _that_ aloud. I was meant to say "why are you checking out a boy who's most likely fifty years older than you?" Damn it, that wouldn't have worked either. Oh, well. I had already said it. _Great!_

"Are you a gay?" the woman asked, eyeing me like the other women.

"NO!" I shouted, offended. "I just _prefer_ men to women, okay?"

"So you _are_ a gay."

"You pervert! Stop stalking me. Do you, like, Google people? You pedifile!"

I ran out of the cafeteria screaming. I don't know _why_, but I just did. I felt like it. I was still screaming when I got to Bella's ward.

Bella's Point of View

I looked up to the sound of screaming and saw Emmett entering the ward. He was carrying a tray of chocolates. Yum. He was still screaming when he got to my bedside. He didn't half have a pair of lungs. I saw an old man at the end of the ward hold his hands up to his ears. As for me, I couldn't hear myself _think_.

A nurse walked over to Emmett and tapped him on the shoulder. He screamed again, this time right in her face.

"Sir, if you don't be quiet then I'll have to ask you to leave", she shouted over Emmett's din. Emmett sighed and nodded, somehow managing to stop screaming. Emmett might be as dumb as a donkey **[no offense to donkeys or anyone who likes donkeys]**,but he was smart enough to do what he was told. He started breathing deeoly.

"Would you like a drink of water, sir?" the nurse asked. Emmett shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine", he breathed. The nurse gave him a concerned look and walked off.

"GOD, Emmett! How high was _that_?" I asked."You can't half scream - like a _girl_!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're just jealous", he muttered.

Just then an elderly woman ran (or was attempting to) down the ward towards us.

"Come here, pretty boy!" she cooed. Only when Emmett froze is when I realised that she was talking to _him_.

"Noo! Don't come NEAR me you crazy old bat!" Emmett shouted, on the verge of another panic attack. I took this oppurtunity to start eating. This would be entertaining.


	8. SRS Part 7

**Sugar Rush Sequel - Part 7**

**Thank you for reviewing so quickly! (And thanks for so many!) You guys really make me want to write! Here's your reward - the next chapter! Enjoy (and please review again - I know you will)! :-)**

**_Previously_**

**Just then an elderly woman ran (or was attempting to) down the ward towards us.**

**"Come here, pretty boy!" she cooed. Only when Emmett froze is when I realised that she was talking to _him_.**

**"Noo! Don't come NEAR me you crazy old bat!" Emmett shouted, on the verge of another panic attack. I took this oppurtunity to start eating. This would be entertaining.**

Emmett's Point of View

I backed away from the entrance to the ward, knowing I was heading for a dead end. The fire exit was my only escape. The crazy old woman saw the direction in which I was heading, and grinned, showing her half-mouldy teeth, half-gummy mouth.

"Don't leave me!" she pleaded. "You haven't kissed me yet!"

"NO!" I screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I heard Bella giggle around a mouthful of chocolate. I would've turned to glare at her, but there wasn't enough time. The crazy woman was prodding me away from the fire exit with a walking stick. I would've snapped it, but there were too many witnesses. Now I was trapped.

I got out my mobile and dialed Jasper's number. I only used it in an emergency (the phone - not Jasper's number, I knew _that_ off by heart. I mean, how could you forget it?).

"What _is_ it, Emmett?" Jasper asked after the first ring. Wow, he was _fast. _I wonder why. Hmm . . .

"It's an emergency", I rushed down the phone, keeping my eyes on the crazy lady who was slowly advancing towards me.

"_Sure_ it is."

"Just listen, alright? Can you babysit Bella for a bit? I need to go."

"_Where_?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Um . . . Hunting."

"You went this morning."

"Oh yeah. But I'm still feeling really hungry. I didn't eat enough."

"You _never_ seem to eat enough", Jasper sighed. I growled down the phone. "Okay, okay, I'm on my way."

I shoved the phone back into my pocket and ran. I ran at human speed, but that old woman was _really _slow - luckily. I ran round her and headed for the fire exit.

"Jasper's coming to look after you, Bella", I called over my shoulder. I heard the old woman whisper "_another _pretty boy" when I reached the exit.

"AND _DON'T_ HOOK UP WITH MY BROTHER!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran away from her.

Bella's Point of View

After Emmett had escaped the old lady's clutches, she pulled a sad face and walked slowly out of the ward, dragging her feet. She really did look like she had taken a shine to Emmett. I should try to hook them up . . . Oh, damn it! I didn't have my phone - plus I had _no_ idea where Edward's one was. Emmett must have hidden it. Boo hoo. Sniff sniff.

I laid in bed for ten minutes and devoured my chocolate, stuffing it all in before Jasper got here. I had just finished the last bar 2 minutes before Jasper entered the ward and walked down the aisle to sit by my bed.

"Bonjourno", he greeted me, smiling.

"You speak Italian, Jasper?" I asked, intruged. I'd always wanted to learn Italian.

"No", he shook his head, frowning. "That's all I know apart from 'Molto Bene!'." **[Sorry if you speak Italian and I spelt the words wrong. They're pretty much the only words I know!]**

I smiled innocently at him, pleading to him with my eyes for him to give me chocolate. He didn't seem to notice.

"So, have you eaten anything today? I bet Edward wouldn't want you to starve."

_Yes!_ I thought. _I could work this to my advantage! _Today must be my lucky day!

"No, I haven't", I lied. I pulled a sad face, exaggerating a little bit. Jasper pulled a face as well, but this time in concentration.

"Bella, you have _waves_ of nervousness rolling off of you. You're not lying to me, are you?" I ignored his question so that I wouldn't have to lie to him directly again. I was sure he would see through my lie if I did.

"Do I?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious. "Must be hunger."

Jasper stared at me, his lower lip jutting out in indecision.

"Oh, alright", he surrendered. "What are you allowed?"

"_Well_", I thought carefully. I best not push my luck _too_ much. "I can only have three chocolate bars."

"I will repeat the question. What are you _allowed_?"

"Three chocolate bars", I repeated, trying to keep a straight face.

"Bella, your nervousness is increasing."

"Oh really? I must be hungrier than I thought." I tried to sound as innocent as I could. Jasper stared at me, trying to tell if I was lying or not. I tried to make my eyes as big and wide as I could.

"Oh, okay, okay", Jasper sighed. "I will get you _three_ chocolate bars - that's all."

"Thank you, Jasper!" I smiled, trying to hide _some_ of my excitement; and failing. I'd forgotten that Jasper could feel the tenor of people's emotions.

"Bella, CALM DOWN before you explode", he warned, backing away. I nodded and took a deep breath. Jasper looked back to check on me and then left the ward. Then the sugar rush hit.

Sugar buzzed through my mouth and down my throat, making my body tingle and shake like mad. A man in the bed opposite me who looked over three times my age stared at me, edging to the end of his bed. He looked like he wanted to make a run for it.

Just then Edward entered the ward.

Edward's Point of View

I entered the ward and Bella was bouncing up and down so fast in her hospital bed that she looked like she was vibrating. I rushed over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. Where was Emmett? Then I figured it out.

"EMMETT!" I growled. Maybe that's why he wasn't answering his phone. But that doesn't explain why his phone had been _engaged_. Just then Jasper entered the ward.

"JASPER!!!" I growled louder and stood up. Bella began vibrating again. I could read his mind.

_Oh, no . . ._ he thought.

"Oh, no, indeed", I said, trying not to growl again. I had to remember that I was in a ward full of mentally ill people, and I didn't want to freak them out. Carlisle already had enough to deal with. "Jasper, _why_?"

"Why what?"

"_What_?!!" I gestured to Bella. "Don't tell me that's just _what_!!!"

"Edward, I swear I didn't feed her anything."

"Don't lie to me, brother. I can read your mind."

"Then you can tell that I'm telling the truth."

I paused to read his mind. He _was_ telling the truth. Then I saw the candy in Jasper's hands.

"Then may I ask why you have candy in your hands", I asked. "Unless you have a new diet you were planning on starting?"

"Ha ha", Jasper laughed very sarcastically. "I asked her what she was _allowed_ and she claimed that she was allowed up to three chocolate bars."

"Couldn't you _tell_ that she was lying?"

"She claimed that her nervousness was due to hunger."

I looked back to Bella who was had started a giggle fit.

"How much sugar did Emmett give her?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know. Seems like a lot though." Jasper gestured to Bella. "He said he was in a hurry to go hunting."

"Silly Emmett!" Bella giggled. "He left because an old woman was asking him out."

Jasper stared wide-eyed at Bella.

"Sugar rush", I reminded him.

"I was going to say - I thought Emmett liked _men_, not women."

"Do you think you can keep her calm for half an hour or so?" I sighed, looking at Bella again. "Carlisle should be here by then. He's had to rush off to do an operation for the moment."

"Sure", Jasper said cooly, and I felt a wave of calm surround me.

"Thanks", I said as I left the Emergency Exit doors. Why did I keep using these doors? I already had O.C.D. for music, and I didn't want or need one for Emergency doors. Then I realised that my mind had been planning ahead. This was the quickest, most convenient exit for me to use if I was in a rush TO KILL EMMETT.

"Try to put her to sleep", I added as I opened the door. "Then she's easier to handle." Jasper nodded and I felt him send out a wave of relaxation and ease just as I left the hospital.

One the hospital was out of sight, I ran at full speed to go and find Emmett. He was going TO SERIOUSLY PAY for what he did to Bella. I wouldn't let him get away with this.

**Review review review!!! How do you want Emmett "TO SERIOUSLY PAY for what he did to Bella"? What do you want to happen next? Tell me and I can make it happen! :-) Thank you loads. :-)))))**


	9. SRS Part 8

**Sugar Rush Sequel - Part 8**

**Thank you for reviewing!!! Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long :-)))**

**_Previously_**

**"Do you think you can keep her calm for half an hour or so?" I sighed, looking at Bella again. "Carlisle should be here by then. He's had to rush off to do an operation for the moment."**

**"Sure", Jasper said cooly, and I felt a wave of calm surround me.**

**"Thanks", I said as I left the Emergency Exit doors. Why did I keep using these doors? I already had O.C.D. for music, and I didn't want or need one for Emergency doors. Then I realised that my mind had been planning ahead. This was the quickest, most convenient exit for me to use if I was in a rush TO KILL EMMETT.**

**"Try to put her to sleep", I added as I opened the door. "Then she's easier to handle." Jasper nodded and I felt him send out a wave of relaxation and ease just as I left the hospital.**

**One the hospital was out of sight, I ran at full speed to go and find Emmett. He was going TO SERIOUSLY PAY for what he did to Bella. I wouldn't let him get away with this.**

Edward's Point of View

I ran out of the Emergency doors growling too loudly for human ears to hear. I heard a whimper and Jacob sprinted out of the trees.

_Gee, man! Turn it down! _He thought. He was in wolf form.

"Get lost, mutt!" I spat, running faster towards where Emmett's scent was leading me.

_Oooh! Sorry - I didn't know you were having a strop._

"Sorry, Jacob, but you've caught me in a bad mood", I sighed, still running.

_Bella?_

"Yes."

_Mike again?_

"No, actually. It was EMMETT." I couldn't help from growling Emmett's name again.

_Hey, hey, calm mister. And I thought _I _had temper problems._

"You're not mad?" I asked, bewildered. I stopped running.

_Sure I am. But I've learnt to _control _my anger. It doesn't mean I'm still not going through ways how to kill Emmett in my head._

"Don't give me any ideas."

Jacob grinned.

_Just trying to be of assistance._

I continued running, Jacob at my heels. It was like all of a sudden he was my loyal friend, when normally we were rivals. How strange . . .

I stopped. We were at the house. _Our _house. Jacob pulled a face and held his breath.

_If you don't mind, I'd rather stay out here, _he thought. And, for once, I wasn't mad at him. I could tell that the smell of vampires stank for him, unlike Emmett's scent that was pulling me closer and making me more eager to KILL HIM.

"See you in a minute, Jacob", I growled as I entered the house.

I found Emmett sitting in front of the TV, totally oblivious. This made me even more furious, making me growl louder. I heard Jacob whimper outside. Emmett literally jumped out of his skin when he heard me, falling off of the chair.

"EMMETT, YOU'RE DEAD", I growled, advancing towards him.

"W-w-wait a minute, Edward", Emmett stuttered. "We can just sort this out by talking."

"_TALKING?!!_" I fumed. "EMMETT, BELLA IS IN HOSPITAL WITH A **HIGH RISK** OF A HEART ATTACK, THANKS TO YOU! YOU THINK THIS CAN BE SORTED OUT JUST BY _TALKING_?!!"

The Paramore song _Decode _is playing on the music channel and I hear one of the verses while I wait for Emmett to answer.

_"The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all . . ."_

Funny. It was almost as if this song was written for Emmett, at this very point in time. Those songwriters are clever. I wonder if one of them has visions. Well, this vision wouldn't look pretty.

I growled and advanced towards Emmett again, staring him down. In that instant, Emmett screamed, turned, and smashed out of the glass wall. He almost reached the forest when a huge ball of fur pounced on him. I ran up to him just in time to see Jacob snap his nose off.

"Is the nose your favourite place to rip?" I asked sarcastically, rubbing my own nose. I remembered when Jacob had ripped my nose off. It had hurt. Jacob grinned at me, remembering too, and then ripped Emmett's ear off.

"Wow, how artistic", I encouraged Jacob. "Now he's just like Van Gogh without his nose."

Jacob made a lunge to rip off Emmett's other ear, but Emmett's arm swung round and he slapped Jacob round the face. Jacob whimpered as he fell backwards and landed on his back. He got back on all fours and shook himself.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I asked, actually concerned. Jacob gave one stiff nod and winced. It looked like Emmett had broken Jacob's jawbone and a scratch on his cheek was bleeding. I felt pure hatred boil in my veins and I lunged towards Emmett.

_Wait_, Jacob said sternly in his head. Emmett screamed and cringed away from my lunge, turning on his heels and fleeing.

_Let him get away. We need to come up with a Master Revenge Plan._

"THIS ISN'T OVER EMMETT!" I yelled in his direction, fighting the intense urge to run after him.

_Um, can you put my jaw back?_ Jacob asked, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Sure." I reached towards his jawbone. "By the way, this is going to hurt."

Jacob just shrugged and stuck his neck out so that his jaw was closer to my hands. Quickly, I reached out with my hands, found the bone, and clicked it back into place. It all only took ne second.

"Now", I said, looking at Jacob as he flexed his jaw. "What shall we do for the Master Revenge Plan?"

****************************************

_Back at the hospital_

Bella's Point of View

I woke up and Jasper was by my bed.

"Ohmygod Jasper! Why am I in hospital? Why are you here?"

"You actually remember who I am?" Jasper asked, giving me a confused look. I looked at him blankly.

"Who are you again?" I asked, having forgotten what I had just said.

"_Jas-per_", he answered, pronouncing the word very slowly and clearly. Just then I felt a rush of dizzyness rush to my head and I fell backwards in my bed. I saw Jasper's worried face before I went unconsious.

Jasper's Point of View

Bella fell back in her bed, suddenly unconsious. Something told me that wasn't just headrush. Or a normal sugar rush for that matter. Then again, what was?

I was about to go and find Carlisle when Emmett burst in.

"Jazz, you need to come help me", he panted. Strange - a vampire doesn't get exhausted.

"For the last time Emmett - I'm not going to go with you to see _Harry Potter - The Half-Blood Prince_!"

"Why not?"

"Because whenever that wierd woman who killed Serius **[sorry if i spelt it wrong]** Black comes on the screen you growl, scare the rest of the audience, and get us forced out of the cinema, where you get ascorted to the mental Police station and I have to come with you."

"Oh, Jasper, I'm_ sooo _sorry!!!"

Suddenly I detected waves and waves and waves of fear running off of Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen, what have you done now?"

**Review review review!!! I need ideas!!!!! Anyone got any ideas or suggestions? You would be more than welcome to review and add a tip if you want. If you have a good idea for the next part of the story then tell me! I will update a.s.a.p. once I have reviews and ideas! Thank you loads!!! :-)))**


	10. Master Revenge Plan Phase One

**Sugar Rush Sequel - Part 9**

**Thank you for reviewing so quickly - sorry I couldn't update as fast. Please continue to review so that I can continue to write :-) Thank you. This chapter is dedicated to:**

**EddiesGirlx**

**vampire's kisses 4 me**

**_Previously_**

**Jasper's Point of View**

**Bella fell back in her bed, suddenly unconsious. Something told me that wasn't just headrush. Or a normal sugar rush for that matter. Then again, what was?**

**I was about to go and find Carlisle when Emmett burst in.**

**"Jazz, you need to come help me", he panted. Strange - a vampire doesn't get exhausted.**

**"For the last time Emmett - I'm not going to go with you to see _Harry Potter - The Half-Blood Prince_!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because whenever that wierd woman who killed Serius [sorry if i spelt it wrong] Black comes on the screen you growl, scare the rest of the audience, and get us forced out of the cinema, where you get ascorted to the mental Police station and I have to come with you."**

**"Oh, Jasper, I'm_ sooo _sorry!!!"**

**Suddenly I detected waves and waves and waves of fear running off of Emmett.**

**"Emmett Cullen, what have you done now?"**

Jasper's Point of View

Emmett looked down at the floor guiltily.

"I gave Bella a load of chocolate bars and now she's in a high risk of having a heart attack", he muttered to the floor.

"And you made me take your place in case you got in trouble!" I said in despair. "Emmett, I can tell you now, a hospital is not the easiest place to be, especially when I'm hungry."

All I could think about was _blood, blood, blood._ No, Jasper. You must not eat humans. They are good. _And they taste good, too_. Shut up, Evil Jasper! In case you haven't noticed, I have a good side and a bad side. They are always contantly arguing.

"I _wasn't_ worried about getting in trouble!" Emmett looked up at me, offended. "There was a crazy old woman who was stalking me!"

"Emmett, you don't even know what stalking is."

He was about to protest when an old woman with a walking stick came through the ward doors.

"My pretty boy!" she grinned at Emmett. "You came back!"

"NOO!" Emmett yelled in super slow motion, bolting for the fire exit. The woman turned to look at me.

"And you must be his brother", she smiled sickenly. "Do you want to give me a lovely grown-up kiss?"

My eyes went wide, and I bolted out if the exit straight after Emmett.

"Scary or what?" Emmett asked me, running by my side.

"Terrifying", I agreed. "Now I have another reason not to go into hospital, apart from trying not to eat everyone there."

Carlisle's Point of View

I entered Bella's ward and saw her unconcious in her bed. I wondered if she had waken up yet. I decided to take her sugar levels anyway.

*********************************************

Oh, dear. I'd better tell Edward about this. Immediately.

Edward's Point of View

Jacob and I had come up with our Master Revenge Plan. All we needed to do now was to put it into action. Jacob was still in wolf form.

"Aren't you going to change back?" I asked. Jacob turned to glare at me.

_I will change when it is _convenient.

"Oh, sorry", I apologised, even though he was starting to irritate me. Jacob nodded and turned his back on me.

"We need to hide", I reminded him.

_Really?_ he asked sarcastically and bounded off into the forest. I had no choice but to follow him.

Emmett's Point of View

Me and Jasper continued running away from the hospital (and that evil old lady), until we reached the big white house that was our home. I didn't believe it sometimes. But that's just me.

I opened the door and went straight to my comfy recliner. I flicked the standby switch on the TV using the remote and sat back.

"Jasper, I'm hungry", I complained after two minutes of watching a model programme. What? It's what I like. If I'm lucky I can catch some really cute guys. Not really likely though. Most of them are too ugly for me, or too old. (I mean, they _look_ too old to be on the show, not that they're older than me. Although some of the pretty ones could be vampires.)

"_And_?" Jasper asked, going up the stairs.

"Pwitty pwease?" I whined, sticking my bottom lip out.

"Emmett, do _not_ do that - you have no idea what you look like", Jasper shook his head. "Go and get something yourself."

I glared at him as he went up the stairs then sat in my chair for a few minutes, sulking. I sighed after about five (which, believe me, is a long time for me) and got up. The problem was that I _couldn't _stand up. Don't laugh - my bum was stuck to the seat. With superglue. So now, when I stood up, I lifted the chair up too.

"JASPER, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled up the stairs. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"I can't", Jasper called back. "I'm stuck!"

"Very funny, so am I", I called sarcastically.

"I'm serious! The whole of your bedroom floor is covered in superglue."

"Why are you in my bedroom?"

"I was trying to find that CD that you stole from me the other day."

"Oh, right." I hadn't _wanted_ to steal that CD; it had screaming rock music on it, but Jasper wouldn't get me a bag of Dorritos so I decided to use a comprimise. What does that word mean again?

So here I was, my butt stuck onto my favourite recliner. Maybe I should just leave it - but then people would notice (see - even I'm not so thick to think of that). I decided there was only one other option.

I took the seat and pushed it away from me. It was harder to do than I would've thought. God, what were they using? Super SUPER _super_ glue?!! WOW! I have to get some! I pushed harder until I heard a loud riiiiiiip.

Nooooo! I looked at my ruined chair. The back of my jeans had stuck on the sofa, even though I was now free. How could this happen? To _my_ chair?

"JASPER, YOU ARE SO, SO _DEAD_!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs towards him. I entered my room. I saw Jasper. But I couldn't move. My shoes were stuck to the floor. This was beyond Redicelous. Yes, redicelous. As in Harry Potter. **[Sorry if I spelt it wrong] **Serious Black is my favourite.

"_Now_ do you believe me?" Jasper asked, pointing at the floor.

"Um, yeah, sorry." We both looked at our feet. "Well I'm getting outta here."

I lifted my foot and heard a riiiiiiip as my shoes broke. I walked out of the room in my tattered white socks (which had turned grey) which I hadn't washed in 80 years. What? They didn't smell _that_ bad.

Jasper's Point of View

Emmett walked out of the room in his manky old socks. He was so dumb.

I leant down, undid my shoes and walked out of the room. I didn't want to get _those _shoes ruined. Alice had bought them for me as a birthday present.

Jacob's Point of View

Edward and I were in splits of laughter after Phase One of the Master Revenge Plan. I was crying - it was _that_ funny. Suddenly, Edward's phone rang. He checked the contact. His face turned pale_r_. He flipped the mobile phone open.

"Carlisle?" he asked, uncertain. He paused for Carlisle to speak. He froze. "I'll be right there."

_Hey, man . . . _ I started before he ran off. _Can't I come?_ He shook his head.

"I want you to make sure the Master Revenge Plan works out alright."

I nodded, worried. I wanted to know what was up. I only had the chance to blink before Edward was gone.

**Dun dun dun!!! What do you want Phase Two to be? The more ideas I get the better I can make the chapter! Review review review! Thanks loads!!! :-)))**

**P.S. (Sorry if it takes ages before I update again - I am going on holiday and don't know when I'll next be on the computer. I just want you to know that I am NOT abondoning this story [or you guys]. Thanks for your understanding. I promise to update as soon as I can.) :-)))))**


	11. Phase Two

**Revenge Plan - Phase 2**

**Thank you so much for waiting so long! Here is your reward :-) Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :-)))**

**Dedicated to Kaguya Kaze ()**

**_Previously_**

**Jacob's Point of View**

**Edward and I were in splits of laughter after Phase One of the Master Revenge Plan. I was crying - it was _that_ funny. Suddenly, Edward's phone rang. He checked the contact. His face turned pale_r_. He flipped the mobile phone open.**

**"Carlisle?" he asked, uncertain. He paused for Carlisle to speak. He froze. "I'll be right there."**

**_Hey, man . . . _I started before he ran off. _Can't I come?_ He shook his head.**

**"I want you to make sure the Master Revenge Plan works out alright."**

**I nodded, worried. I wanted to know what was up. I only had the chance to blink before Edward was gone.**

Jacob's Point of View

I was about to bound down to the hospital myself when I saw Emmett coming out of the house. This would be my only chance.

Emmett's Point of View

I was walking out of the big white house when a huge furball jumped on me. Suddenly my vision went black and I felt my hands and legs being handcuffed together. I could hear a loud growling in my ear as I was dragged away.

*********************************

Finally, the blindfold was removed. I was in a padded white room alone; tied to a chair.

"Get me out!" I called. "Who is doing this to me? Show yourself!"

Just then someone walked through the door. She was old and wrinkly and had a toothless grin . . . _No no no!_

"Pretty boy!" the old woman swooned, running over to me.

"No, no! Don't come _near_ me!" I struggled with the rope and handcuffs.

"Oh, you're so funny!" the lady giggled. She started to lean down. . .

"Noo! Do NOT kiss me!"

Then she landed a HUGE smoochie on my lips. I tried to move away, but it was no use when I was tied up. She on kept kissing me, and I was feeling even sicker with each one.

******************************************************

If the woman didn't stop kissing soon, she would suffocate.

******************************************************

_God, woman! Get off me! _I was surprised that her lips hadn't shrivelled by now (well, they _had_).

*****************************************************

It looked like I would be here a _long_ time.

Edward's Point of View

I arrived at the hospital and burst through the ward doors. Carlisle was in his office. The phone call I'd had with him kept screaming through my mind.

"Carlisle", I said in despair and I swung the door open. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't." Carlisle's face looked grave. "When you see her, you'll understand." Images from Carlisle's memory kept flicking through his mind. I winced and tried to block them out.

"Edward. . ." Carlisle began. " . . . There is only one way to save her."

"What?" I jumped at the hope of Bella surviving. She _had_ to. Otherwise I would kill myself. Literally.

"She has to be bitten."

"Then what are you waiting for? You could save her!" I tried to persuade him desperately.

"Edward, she talks in her sleep. She keeps saying that when she wants to become one of us, she wants your venom to turn her."

I felt like I had been hit with a concrete sledgehammer.

"But Carlisle, I won't be able to _stop_. Don't you remember what happened with her and James? I almost KILLED her!" I felt my voice rising to the point where I was nearly shouting, but I couldn't help it. I had started shaking. I wonder if this is what it feels like before you turn into a werewolf.

"Well, I can't deny Bella's wishes", Carlisle sighed. "It's up to you." He turned and walked away.

I took a deep breath before I went into the ward to see Bella.

It was _horrible_. She was wired up to machines all around her bedside, and she just looked so _weak_. If I had tears, they would've flowed. Bella opened her eyes and looked around.

"Edward. . .", she croaked. I rushed and went to sit on her bed. I held her hand.

"Shh, shh, love. Don't strain yourself." I removed her hair from her clammy forehead and left my hand there. She shut her eyes and exhaled. Then she opened them again.

"Edward, I'm not that bad, am I? Carlisle said I was lucky to wake up. That means I _must_ be on the mend, mustn't it?"

I looked at her desperate eyes searching my face. She didn't look like she would _ever_ get better. But I didn't want to tell her that.

Maybe Carlisle was right. But what if she didn't make it through. How would her heart be able to pump around venom when it hadn't even recovered from a heart attack? But I couldn't just sit here and watch her die. What should I do?

**Thanks for reading! Please review! What should Phase 3 be of the Revenge plan? Should Edward turn Bella into a vampire? Thanks for waiting and being patient! :-)))**


	12. Phase Three

**Revenge Plan - Phase Three**

**Sorry I took so long updating; I'm back at school now and my routine's kinda mad. Thanks for carrying on supporting me with the story. I have updated my 'Karaoke with the Cullens' finally - I can't actually believe it myself. Luckily I have some new ideas to spare that I can use but I just need your help to give them that extra little boost to make them complete :-))) Read and enjoy! :-)))**

**Dedicated to EVERYONE!**

**_Previously_**

**I took a deep breath before I went into the ward to see Bella.**

**It was _horrible_. She was wired up to machines all around her bedside, and she just looked so _weak_. If I had tears, they would've flowed. Bella opened her eyes and looked around.**

**"Edward. . .", she croaked. I rushed and went to sit on her bed. I held her hand.**

**"Shh, shh, love. Don't strain yourself." I removed her hair from her clammy forehead and left my hand there. She shut her eyes and exhaled. Then she opened them again.**

**"Edward, I'm not that bad, am I? Carlisle said I was lucky to wake up. That means I _must_ be on the mend, mustn't it?"**

**I looked at her desperate eyes searching my face. She didn't look like she would _ever_ get better. But I didn't want to tell her that.**

**Maybe Carlisle was right. But what if she didn't make it through? How would her heart be able to pump around venom when it hadn't even recovered from a heart attack? But I couldn't just sit here and watch her die. What should I do?**

Jacob's Point of View

I could see through the one-way glass that was a window to the padded cell and I could tell Emmett was seriously kissed-out. Even _I _was feeling sick, and I have a _wolf's_ stomach. Now was the time to move onto Phase Three.

While Emmett was distracted by the old woman kissing him, I entered the cell and hit him around the head.

Emmett's Point of View

The last things I could remember was being smothered in the old womans kisses until I began to retch (but I luckily _wasn't_ sick), until a felt something huge and hard hit me around the head.

***************************************************

I was about to praise whoever hit me, but that's when I realised I had no idea where I was. The blindfold was on again.

"STOP THIS!" I yelled, and I heard my voice echo. "LET ME GO!"

The blindfold was snapped off and I realised where I was. I was in the forest. Alone. Tied to a tree. Oh, great. I actually thought that I was being _rescued_ for a minute there. I was going to have to _escape_ now, wasn't I? Don't answer that. Oh, come on! I'm not that thick!

Whoever had recued me before would have to rescue me again, wouldn't they? So I would wait.

I waited . . .

***************************************************

. . . and waited . . .

***************************************************

. . . and waited.

***************************************************

And waited. How _long_ would I have to wait? Maybe if I just waited a little longer . . .

***************************************************

Oh, forget it! It's obvious no-one's going to come, I told myself. But what if someone came for me and I wasn't there? But something told me that after waiting for a whole day, no-one was going to come now. Even Rosalie wouldn't bother. I'd just be giving her extra time to do her nails.

I leant down and bit the rope off. It _didn't_ taste nice. Bits of rope got stuck in between my teeth. I think I might had swallowed some too. Great! I can only digest blood.

Anyway, I needed to think of what I could do next. I had no idea where I was in the forest. Even with my advanced senses I was totally lost. God, why am I so dumb? Because I flunked about fifty years of school. Oh, stop it! I told myself. _Why_ do I always distract myself with my pointless thoughts?

Then I saw something that caught my eye. It was a piece of paper stapled to a tree. I ripped it down and read it.

_"If you are planning to escape_

_You must go to the great lake_

_Just carry on and move in a straight line_

_And I can assure you will find it fine"_

Well, it turned out that someone was helping me after all.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled at the sky. Now, what did the note say? Oh yeah, I have to go to the great lake. But how did I get there? Oh, the note says. I have to just keep walking in a straight line.

********************************************************

Walking in a straight line is harder than you think! Don't laugh - I kept walking into trees. So I couldn't walk in a straight _straight_ line because all the stupid trees were in the way. So it wasn't until sunset until I reached the lake.

Now, what should I do now?

That's when I saw a boat tied up by the shore. I saw a note sitting on the seat. It read:

_"Now the next stage to returning home_

_- You must sail around the lake alone_

_And come back to where you left off_

_The next clue will be there high at the top"_

What the hell?!! I'd better read it again. . .

*********************************************************

So now I have to sail around the lake and then come back here? Then the clue will be here. Okay, let's go!

. . . Um, how do you sail a boat?

*********************************************************

_At Dawn_

Finally, I finished my boat trip, after falling in the water 10 times and eating a few fish when I didn't mean to. More things I would have to puke up later. Yay! [Sarcasm]

I got out of the boat and fell back into the water again. Great! I got back out of the water _again _and went to look for the clue. The note had said "_The next clue will be there high at the top._" The top of what?

The trees! I climbed up to the tops of the trees to look for it - and looked down. I nearly wet myself. I hugged the tree tight trying to hold on, but the branch underneath me snapped and I started sliding down the tree. All I could see was bark until a piece of paper was suddenly in front of my face.

When I got to the bottom of the tree I fell on my butt. That _hurt_. Seriously. It felt like I had multiple injuries in places I would rather not mention. I took the scrap of paper off of my face and ripped it into little pieces, only then to figure out that that was the next clue. I quickly rearranged the pieces and managed to read the message before it blew away.

"_Your Jeep is waiting to the right_

_To help you through the forest when it's dark like night_

_Then you must drive up the main road_

_And the first turning on the left is your home_"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I almost screamed into the trees. I couldn't help myself. I looked to the right and saw my Jeep. I ran up and kissed it. And my lips got stuck on the paint. I groaned and pushed against the Jeep and the skin of my lips got ripped off. It didn't hurt as much as falling down the tree but I could taste blood where the skin of my lips used to be. I started sucking it madly. What? I _was_ a vampire. I might as well eat what I can. I couldn't get drunk on anything else.

I drove through the forest sucking my lip, trying to concentrate on where I was going rather than the delicious taste of fresh blood in my mouth. You think _I'm_ bad at self-control? Wait until you meet Jasper - he has an evil side that he argues with constantly. I sort of feel sorry for Edward having to hear arguements in Jasper's mind all the time.

I arrived at the big white house felling rather proud of myself for getting back here before midday, but also wondering who this mystery person was helping me. I would have to find out sometime. **[another plot for the story! :-D]**

Anyway, I walked through the door with a huge grin on my face and expecting everyone to run up to me and hug me and ask me where I'd been. But no-one was there.

"Hello?" I called and walked into the sitting room.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Rosalie screeched, marching into the room. "_WHY_ WERE YOU EATING MY LIPGLOSS?!!"

I was about to argue, but then I saw that her blood-red lipstick was broken and looked like someone had chewed at it. And I had just been gone for ages . . . and I had a blood-red mouth. Oh, no.

Edward's Point of View

I was still sitting at Bella's bedside and holding her hand like I had been for a whole day. I was beginning to get hungry, but I wasn't going to let that make me leave her. She was refusing to go to sleep, even though she desperately needed to. Carlisle and I had been monitoring her the whole day, and her suger levels were starting to become more level. Maybe I wouldn't need to bite her after all . . .

Suddenly Bella's body jerked and her breathing began to come in short little gasps. Her readings, which had begun to become more level, suddenly went haywire. Her pulse rate tripled in twenty seconds and she began to hyperventilate.

"Carlisle!" I shouted in panic. He ran over to Bella's bedside and looked at the sweat begining to pour down her forehead. "I don't understand! She was beginning to get better - and now this!" I gestured wildly at her, but I couldn't make myself look at her.

"There's only one explanation", Carlisle said in his best doctor voice, which would've made me calm on normal circumstances, but this was no way a normal circumstance. "Her body has gone into shock. She is used to being high on sugar, and now she isn't getting any."

"Can't we feed her some now?" I asked desperately, trying to avoid the harder option.

"With the state she's in now, I'd be surprised if she'd be able to eat. You have to make the choice Edward, and you have to do it now."

I looked down at Bella. Carlisle was right. Her body was in so much shock that feeding her sugar through a tube probably wouldn't even help her.

Questions were screaming through my head: _Could I do it? Would I be strong enough to resist her blood? _Because I'd much rather have the shock kill her than me - a monster.

While I was battling with myself in my mind, Bella weakly turned her head to face me.

"Edward", she whispered before she sighed and closed her eyes as she became unconsious.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I really appreciate all your support and pateince. I will update a.s.a.p. but if I take a long time it's probably just school. Don't worry, there's still much more to go on this story! Any ideas you want me to put in the story? Thank you again! :-)))**


	13. Will Bella survive?

**S.R.S.T. Chapter 13**

**Thanks for reviewing! :-) This chapter is dedicated to the people who always review and encourage me to carry on with this story. Thank you! :-D**

**_Previously_**

**Questions were screaming through my head: _Could I do it? Would I be strong enough to resist her blood? _Because I'd much rather have the shock kill her than me - a monster.**

**While I was battling with myself in my mind, Bella weakly turned her head to face me.**

**"Edward", she whispered before she sighed and closed her eyes as she became unconsious.**

Edward's Point of View

I had to choose and I had to choose now. If I didn't her life would probably just slip through my fingers. If only I was better at self-control . . .

Emmett's Point of View

After being screamed at for hours on end I ran up to my room and got out a notebook and a pen. I _had_ to find out who this mystery detective person was. Now what could I remember about them? I started to bite the pen in concentration.

Well, they had to be invisible. And fast. Well, I'd never seen them so that _had _to be the explanation. Now I would have to go and find some clues in order to get some Scooby Snacks. Yes, I watch Scooby Doo. It's the coolest show ever (well, apart from _Project Runways_).

Hey! Scooby - dog. Someone else reminded me of a dog. That's it! I needed to go down to La Push! Oh, man! It's out of limits! Well, at least I have Quil's phone number. Don't ask me why. Okay, okay - I admit it; I used to have a crush on him. But he's _so_ not the gay type. Jasper is hot, even if he isn't gay either. But I figure out I can convince him . . .

I can deal with that later. Right now, I needed to phone Quil.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Quil! It's Emmett."

"Emmett, if this is about the dating thing then I'm gonna hang up."

"No, no! I'm _over_ that now."

"Good. Because I don't want to go out with you."

"I agree. Jasper's much more my type."

". . . O-kay. Listen, Emmett, if you're just going to talk to me about your crushes; I can tell you now. I'M NOT INTERESTED. Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's not why I phoned you anyway. I wanted to ask you if you knew about any fast, invisible people around La Push that helped people out of impossible situations." (Well, impossible for _me_.)

"No, but Jacob might. He knows La Push better than all of us. Shall I give you his number?"

"Sure."

After I had written Jacob's number down I phoned him up. This was so _exiting_! I couldn't wait to find out who this mystery person was!

Jacob's Point of View

I was watching TV and eating a bag of Nachos when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Jacob." I froze. It was Emmett.

Edward's Point of View

Bella heartbeats began to decline. I was shaking. It felt as if I was crying, and I was angry at myself not being able to produce tears. Carlisle was standing next to me.

"I can't make the decision for you, Edward. It's your choice." Then I heard a mental patient shouting out at the end of the ward. "I'm sorry", Carlisle said, his eyes gentle, as he walked of to the other end of the ward.

I looked at Bella's face and thought of all the things I would miss if a turned her into one of us. Her sweet blushing. The warm touch of her hand. Her tears of unspoken joy.

But then I thought of what would happen if I didn't change her. _Everything_ would go. Her voice, her smile, her beauty.

I was about to repeat the argument with myself in my head when Bella's heart suddenly stopped beating.

"NO!" I cried, standing up. I pushed down on her chest in a precise rhythm. 1-2-3. Mistakes now could be disastrous. I looked around the ward for Carlisle. He was nowhere to be seen.

Oh, no. I had no idea what to do. Questions from earlier came screaming through my head. _Would I be strong enough to resist her blood? Would her heart be strong enough to pump around something as deadly as vampire venom?_

1-2-3. I kept thumping on her chest, desperate to get her pulse going again. Because if I couldn't get her pulse going, then she would be gone forever.

A beep suddenly sounded on the heart monitor. I kept pumping at her chest. 1-2-3. 1-2-3. Come on Bella, come back!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Before I had a chance to argue with myself again, I leant down and bit her neck where I knew one of the big veins were. Bella's pulse started to race. I licked the wound, sealing the venom in. Bella's pulse was picking up, beating faster than my hyperventilating which was so fast that I couldn't catch a breath.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep. Beep. _Beeeep_. And then her heart stopped.

"NO!" I cried, my knees giving in. Carlisle came rushing through the hospital doors, after hearing my cry that was so loud that it almost broke the _vampire's_ hearing range. I was shaking so hard that I couldn't stand up.

"CARLISE, HELP HER!" I sobbed. I couldn't bear to look at Bella as Carlisle ran over to her bedside and started the resuscitation process. I simply crumpled in on myself, shaking and sobbing so hard that tears started pouring down my cheeks at the feeling of sheer agony; a feeling of loosing everything that really mattered. A feeling of dying.

Bella's Point of View

****************************************

The last thing I could remember was feeling like I was being fried alive, even though I _knew _I had a high temperature. I remember feeling sweat pouring down my forehead and my mouth feeling so dry that I could hardly speak. Then it felt like a grey haze was taking over me, making the pain numb and my temperature cool. I remember Edward sitting beside my bedside with a face in indecion, frustration, and maybe a glimpse of pain. I couldn't really tell, the grey haze was taking over my vision. That's when I knew I was dying. I managed to speak to Edward, but all I could say was his name before the grey haze overwhelmed me and everything turned black.

The very last thing I remember was seeing Edward's face.

*****************************************

I stayed waiting there, in the darkness, waiting for some light to be shed. I knew I was dead, but I couldn't help feeling just a little sad at the fact that my life was really over. Okay, that was an understatement. Really, I was devastated. I would never see Edward's face again, feel the coolness of his touch, her the sweet symphony of his voice. But I still hoped that he would be okay without me. That he would find a way to carry on with life.

Then I felt the pain. A real burning pain. Worse than the feeling of being fried alive - this feeling was far too painful to ever discribe. I could feel fire being spread around my body, setting all my nerve endings alive. I felt the fire being pumped through my veins like a river flooding a town; leaving terrible remains. But the fire didn't seem to be damaging me; it was doing completely the opposite. It was seemed to be repairing my body, making me stronger.

In the mist of all the pain, I could feel my heart. My heart was burning the worst, like the white-hot fire was coming from the very place which was supposed to keep me alive. My heart seemed to be pumping litres of the agonising flames around my body, making me want to cry out in pain.

But I couldn't scream, or move. I was completely consumed by the pain that I couldn't find myself. The only part of me that was working was my brain, praying _Please let this end soon. It hurts too much to bear_.

My heart gave one more thud and stopped. I started breathing again. And my eyes snapped open.

I was still in the hospital, but I was in a seperate, private room. And the first thing I saw was Edward's face.

"Edward!" I threw myself into his arms. I could feel wetness against his cheek. I pulled myself away and looked at him.

"You . . . were . . . crying?" I managed to ask. Edward had told me that vampires couldn't cry. His eyes grew unbearably sad for a moment.

"Bella", he whispered. "When you . . . died" He choked on the word. "I only had seconds to save you. I managed to get your heart pumping again, so I decided to bite you. I'm _so_ sorry, I can't have imagined what pain that was especially since you'd . . ."

He started to rush his words, desperately trying to apologise. I held my finger up to his lips so he would stop talking.

"I forgive you", I whispered, looking deep into his eyes. He looked deep into mine for a minute before he continued, whispering too.

"And then your heart started pumping so fast, but I assumed that was just the venom doing it's job. But then your heart stopped . . ." He had to take a deep breath before he could carry on. "And I didn't know what to do. Luckily, Carlisle was nearby and he saved you." I could see endless gratitude on Edward's face.

I didn't know what to say, but I could feel an impossible amount of grattitude for Carlisle too. If not for him, Edward would be in the worst kind of agony, worse than vampire venom. A pain so bad that it could make a vampire cry.

I went back into Edward's arms again, holding on to him tightly. He did the same to me, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. We never wanted to let each other go.

Suddenly Jacob burst into the room. When he saw me his face lit up so brightly that it felt like it should blind me.

"Bella!" He grinned. "I knew you'd make it! Look, I've bought someone to see you."

Then a man in a blue uniform with a gold badge pinned to it entered the room. Charlie!

But within a second of recognising my father, I was overtaken by this sudden, intense thirst. My throat was dry and I felt _so_ hungry. I could hear his pulse beating in his veins, and the sound rang in my ears. It only took me a second to loose myself.

I lunged at Charlie, feeling this desperate need to rip his throat out and drain his body of the sweet, singing taste of blood. The smell was so irresistable that I could taste it in the air.

Jacob tried to block me, but I shoved him out of the way. All I could concentrate on was Charlie's terrified gaze and the sound of his blood flowing through his veins. If he tried to fight back, it wouldn't matter. If he hurt me, it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't be able to hold up long. Because I _never_ gave up, and I was going to get what I wanted.

**What do you think? Please read and review - your support really counts! Is there anything you want to happen in the next chapter, because if you tell me then I can make it happen! B.t.w. I have started a House of Night story called 'Love, Demons and the Afterlife' that you can read. I have got a poll on my profle page if you just want to do something for fun (if you go on it ignore the ':-D:-D:-D' option). I promise to update again a.s.a.p.! :-) :-) :-)**


	14. Can Emmett convince Jasper?

**S.R.S.T. Chapter 14**

**OMG! There's a chapter 14! I never thought the story would be this long! Just goes to show that you guys _are _truly inspirational. Thankyou!**

**This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE!**

**(With a get well soon to MrsAmberCullenxx)**

**_Previously_**

**I lunged at Charlie, feeling this desperate need to rip his throat out and drain his body of the sweet, singing taste of blood. The smell was so irresistable that I could taste it in the air.**

**Jacob tried to block me, but I shoved him out of the way. All I could concentrate on was Charlie's terrified gaze and the sound of his blood flowing through his veins. If he tried to fight back, it wouldn't matter. If he hurt me, it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't be able to hold up long. Because I _never_ gave up, and I was going to get what I wanted.**

Bella's Point of View

Charlie was clearly in my vision now, the centre of my attention. I was about to spring on him when something held me back. I could feel the hard grasp of someone's hands on my arms. I hissed when I felt the heat of it. It was so hot that it felt like it was about to burn me.

I turned around to see what had grabbed me and saw Jacob. I hissed louder, spitting. How could my loyal "friend" do this to me? _Why_ was he holding me back?

I struggled in his grip and scratched along his arms. I saw a thin trail of blood trickle from the scratch marks. Wow. My nails had got really sharp. Now I could use them to my advantage. I was about to rip Jacob's arm off when I heard a voice.

"Bella." I span to the sound of my name and saw Edward. I immediately snapped out of it. Charlie's blood was still pulsing deafeningly in my ears and I could still taste his blood in the air, but I let Jacob bustle me out of the room and out of one of the fire doors. I was thankful. It was the nearest exit.

Once we were outside Jacob let me go. I started shaking. Edward came over to me and held me tight. I started crying tearless sobs.

"I'm a monster", I cried into Edward's top. Edward pulled me out at arms length to make me look at him.

"_I'm_ the monster", he said. "It's all my fault. I'm the one who turned you into this."

"It's my fault too", Jacob said, sounding ashamed. "_I_ was the the one who brought Charlie in." Edward looked up from me to Jacob and his eyes narrowed, his features becoming hard.

"And don't think I'll forget that, dog", he said with conviction. "I'll never forget what you did to her. You made her think that she was a _monster."_

I could see that they were about to start a fight, but I positioned myself so that I was in between them and they couldn't get each other.

"Wait! Please don't!" I begged, waving my hands up in a mock surrender to get their attention. "You", I pointed at Jacob "didn't know that I was going to react that badly. Neither did I."

Then I turned to Edward "And you only did what I asked you _and what you thought was right_. I'd much rather be a vampire than be dead. Wouldn't you want it that way?"

Edward looked unbearably sad for a moment as he remembered me on my deathbead and I thought I actually saw his eyes water. But then he blinked and all signs of tears were gone. "Of course. But I didn't want to put you in pain." He whispered the last word, as if it was hard for him to speak aloud. I walked over to him and looked up at him, making him look down at me.

"You did what you had to do." I spoke the words clearly and gently. His eyes still looked distant, remembering images I wouldn't be able to imagine. "And I'm proud of you."

Edward's eyes focused and he looked at me properly. I reached out and found his hand. He wrapped his arms around me. We began to lean towards each other, holding each other tight. Then Jacob interrupted and the moment was lost.

"I hope I'm not bursting anyone's bubble", Jacob said, clearing his throat. "But doesn't Bella need to eat something?"

Edward and I sighed and pulled away from each other, but keeping our hands still intwined. It was Edward who spoke next.

"Yes, she does. We'll go hunting immediately." It was the cool, calm voice of a professional, someone who sounded like they had done this kind of thing millions of times. Jacob was instantly uncomfortable.

"Um, well, I'll drop out of that if you don't mind. I'll go and eat some _human_ food." Jacob looked at me. "No offense, Bella." Then he grinned. I grinned back.

After Jacob went away I turned to look at Edward.

"You owe me a kiss."

**********************************************

Emmett's Point of View

Hmm . . . that was very wierd. When I had phoned Jacob earlier he had hung up on me. Oh, well. He must've fallen asleep. Werewolves were like that. I'll give him some time to sleep. In the meantime . . .

I could go and see Jasper! I'd thought about convincing him, hadn't I? Don't answer that. I can't remember. BUT I'LL DO IT ANYWAY! YAY!!!

I got out my cell phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"What is it, Emmett?" Jasper asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Everyone talked to me like that.

"Can you meet me somewhere?" I asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"_Why?_" Jasper was definetely annoyed with me now.

"I just need to talk to you."

"Emmett, if this is going to be like you and Quil, then I can _garentee_ that I will not come."

"No, no, no - this is _nothing _compared to me and Quil." Nothing happened with Quil. This would be a LOT better.

"Fine. If you want to talk, talk to me now."

"But pedifiles could be listening in on our call!"

"Emmett, pedifies use the _internet_. The big thing called the _World Wide Web _on the computer."

"Oh-my-God! The thing that you can watch _Project Runways_catchups on?"

"You don't even need to watch the re-runs. But yes, you can."

"Can pedifiles be on the _Project Runways_ website?"

"Pedifiles can be _EVERYWHERE_."

I screamed and dropped the phone, stamping on it. Could pedifiles track broken phones too?! I screamed again and threw the phone into the distance, only then realising that I would have to burn it. Oh, man. Now I have to go and _find_ it, and try not to get lost.

Edward's Point of View

Bella and I were running through the forest when a loud scream sounded. Bella stopped running to listen. I did the same.

"What was _that_?" Bella asked, looking for where the sound would've come from. The scream sounded again, making her jump.

"It's probably just a bird", I reassured her, although I doubt very much that that was a bird. It sounded too screechy.

We restarted running through the forest and I taught Bella how to catch her first meal (as a vampire). She was very good, considering she was a newborn, but something seemed to be bothering her.

"What is it, love?" I asked, watching her carefully.

"I'm still hungry", she said puzzlingly, looking at the drained deer at her feet with a confused expression.

"Don't worry, that's normal", I reassured her. "Newborns are normally more hungry than the average vampire. We'll go and find some more for you to eat."

We ran through the forest, carrying on hunting until I couldn't eat any more.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked her as she finished her tenth kill.

"Starving", she said, looking at the dead animal with an even more puzzled expression than before.

"Well, we don't want to risk you around any humans at this stage", I said, feeling rather confused myself. "We'll go and see if Carlisle is home."

We began running back through the forest, and as I watched her I could tell that she was worried. It was as if she knew it only takes seven animals, tops, to quench a newborn's thirst. And she'd gone through ten and she was still as hungry as she was when she'd woken up and nearly attacked Charlie. Something was very, very strange . . .

************************************

Luckily, Carlisle was there when we got back.

"Carlisle, I've taken Bella hunting and she's still hungry", I explained to him. A concerned look came over his face. I could tell that this had never happened before (Plus I could read his mind to confirm it).

"How much did you eat, Bella?" he asked. Bella looked down.

"Probably about half the animal population in the forest", she muttered. Carlisle's eyes went wide.

"Ten", I told him. His blinked and nodded.

"Well, this certainly _is_ an unusual case . . ." Carlisle began, but Bella's eyes suddenly looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Bella?" I asked. I wondered what was wrong. Was it anything Carlisle had said? Was it anything _I_ had said? I hadn't meant to upset her.

Then I saw what Bella was looking at. There, on the kitchen counter, was a chocolate bar. Bella made a dash for it.

"Bella, no!" I raised my voice in panic. Hadn't I told her that she wouldn't be able to eat human food now she was a vampire? But knowing Bella, anything could happen.

And I couldn't stop her in time.

All Carlisle and I could do was stand there and watch as Bella stuffed the chocolate bar in her mouth and swallowed it whole.

**Dun dun dun! How will Bella react? Will she react at all? Keep reading to find out. I know I haven't updated for ages and I'm so so sorry, but I always update whenever I can. That's a promise. Please read and review. Reviews are like smileys. They make people happy. And if I'm happy I can write a really good next chapter. So please, give smileys! :-D :-) :-P**


	15. Mega sugar rush begins!

**Chapter 15**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, you are like massive smileys! :-D You make me very very happy so I could write the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**After you have read this chapter then please read reyrey95 's story called 'Debts and Payment'. It's really good!**

**_Previously_**

**Then I saw what Bella was looking at. There, on the kitchen counter, was a chocolate bar. Bella made a dash for it.**

**"Bella, no!" I raised my voice in panic. Hadn't I told her that she wouldn't be able to eat human food now she was a vampire? But knowing Bella, anything could happen.**

**And I couldn't stop her in time.**

**All Carlisle and I could do was stand there and watch as Bella stuffed the chocolate bar in her mouth and swallowed it whole.**

Edward's Point of View

I was frozen to the spot, waiting for Bella's reaction. I was praying that she wouldn't react at all. Carlisle was probably doing the same thing.

Then a huge grin spread across Bella's face and she started giggling. Oh no.

I rushed over to her and held her shoulders tightly.

"Bella, stop." I looked at her intensely, trying to will her to understand. But she couldn't focus. One chocolate bar and within ten seconds she was in a giggle fit.

"Carlisle! What can we do?" I asked desperately. Bella had never had sugar rush before as a vampire, so I had no idea what was going to happen. Neither would Carlisle, but he was a _doctor. _He had to have _some_ idea.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue. I can only guess that because of her advanced senses that she'll be even more hyperactive and, as Emmett likes to say, crazy."

_Grr! I'm going to totally kill Emmett for calling my future wife CRAZY!_I thought. What I didn't actually realise that I was growling aloud until I noticed Carlisle looking at me as if I needed anger management. _NO! I will NOT be treated like a werewolf!_

"Edward, as I have no idea what's going to happen, I recommend that we keep her in a _calm, _controlled environment", Carlisle said, putting extra emphasis on the _calm._ I just nodded.

"I think it would be best if we took her up to the psychiatric ward in the hospital."

"_WHAT?!!" _I was appalled. "IN THE CRAZY WARD?" Emmett would enjoy that, too much.

"In a private room", Carlisle added. "It's just that if she's in a room off the psychiatric ward, if she has outbursts, no one will think anything of it."

I had to admit, it _was_ a smart plan. And probably the only option. I slumped my shoulders, nodded, and helped Carlisle lead Bella to the car.

Emmett's Point of View

I made my way into the forest, searching for my phone. I could only hope that the pedifiles hadn't tracked it yet.

I ran through the forest, whilst trying not to get lost as well. It was hard. And so was trying not to run into trees at superhuman speed.

After running 14 acres, I saw a silver glint on the ground. Yes, I'd found it! Oh no, I'd found it! I must burn it immediately!

I tore random branches off of trees and ripped them into the size of twigs. Now all I needed was a light. Being a vampire, I didn't have one on me, otherwise if it accidentely lit, then I would burn to death. And that's doesn't feel that good.

I picked up two rocks and rubbed them together furiously. They crumbled into rubble. I tried again with two more rocks. The same thing happened. If it happens one more time, then i'm phoning Jasper to help. Damn it, my phone is broken!

I picked up two more rocks anyway - man, I was running out of rocks! - and rubbed them together. A spark lit and a flame jumped onto the twigs. I screamed as it burnt my finger on the way.

Okay - the phone was sorted, now what was the was out of the forest again?

"Hello?"

Edward's Point of View

Bella was now in a room off of the psychiatric ward of the hospital, having random outbursts. What made the situation even more awkward was that I had to answer her outbursts, otherwise she would start shouting them louder, and _louder,_ and LOUDER. I'd be lucky if I came out of this with any sanity at all.

"Drip drip drop little April showers! Do do do do do do do!" Bella sang in a really high pitched voice, giggiling.

"Drip drip drop when the sky is cloudly", I finished for her, praying that Carlisle would come back soon. This wasn't even half of what she could do when she was human, and I was on edge just thinking about what would happen when her vampire senses kicked in.

"INCY WINCY SPIDER CLIMBED UP THE WATER SPOUT!" Bella made wild gestures of a spider with her hand. "DOWN COME THE RAIN AND WASHED THE SPIDER OUT! SPLOOSH!" Bella waved her arms apart grinning. She looked at me, waiting for me to finish the song.

"Bella, can we please calm down now?" I pleaded. She stared at me for a moment, then a glint came into her eyes.

"RING RING RING! BANANA PHONE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. I put my hand over my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to keep the last of my sanity. If I wasn't careful then I would start singing banana phone at the top of my lungs too.

Come on, Carlisle! Where are you?

**Thank you all for waiting and reviewing my last chapter! Please review this one too! Remember smileys. Smileys rule! :-D B-) :-) :-P**


	16. Insanity

Emmett's Point of View

I was still being lost and clueless when I heard a beeping noise nearby. I went to find out what it was.

It was a small regular cell phone and it was flashing with a text message. I flipped the phone open and read it.

_"The way out of these woods is to climb up a tree_

_Then the view will make you see"_

I stood staring at the phone for a minute, then shrugged and climbed up a tree. I might as well, as it was the only part of the message which I understood.

I got to the top and stood looking over the treetops. And there was the white house! THANK YOU, MYSTERY PERSON!

And then I noticed a car parked outside. My car. And I almost fell out of the tree.

WHAT HAD THEY DONE TO MY CAR?!!

I jumped from tree to tree, feeling rather like Tarzan, until I landed back at the house.

My Jeep, which normally was a beautiful off-roading vehicle, was now painted BRIGHT ORANGE – I mean, eeeew! – and had goofy faces graffiti-ed on it. I would normally find this amusing – IF IT WASN'T MY CAR!

I opened the car and went into the glove-box, searching. And I cried out. They had stolen my photo of my favourite male _Project Runways _model.

I marched inside – something I'd never done before – to find out WHO had stolen my photo and painted my car ORANGE.

Edward's Point of View

"ZIPEDEE DOO DAA! ZIPEDEE DAY!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. Once this was over, I would be death as well as crazy. I felt like running away to find Carlisle but I knew that Bella would just follow me. I just wish that he would come back soon, before I go totally mad.

"A B C D E F G!" Bella yelled, swaying like she was drunk. She had an insane grin on her face and her breathing was beginning to hyperventilate, even though she didn't notice. She was too busy reciting her alphabet. "H I J K L M N O P!"

"Bella . . ." I started.

"Q R S!"

"Bella . . ." I repeated.

"T U V!"

"Bella, please . . ."

"W X Y AND Z!!!" Bella finished, giving in to a giggle fit.

"Bella, can we please calm down now?" I pleaded, feeling my sanity slipping away. If she sung one more song then I'd be finished. She just carried on giggling, and almost fell off of the table she was sitting on. She'd refused to lay in the bed.

Just then Jacob entered the room.

"Jacob!" I felt so relieved and I felt some of my sanity coming back.

"JIMBOB!" Bella exclaimed, and ran over and head-butted him in the chest. I saw him wince.

"So . . . she's got sugar rush _again_?" he asked as he lifted her up and sat her on the bed. Bella was wearing a grin so wide it looked like it was about to fall off of her face.

"It's worse", I explained. "She's a vampire now, so according to Carlisle this sugar rush is going to be a _lot_ worse than her normal ones."

"She's a _what_?!!" Jacob almost growled. "You turned her into a LEECH?!! Why didn't you let me Imprint on her?"

"Jacob, not now", I hushed him, glancing a look at Bella. Then I added, accidentally, "You knew it was never going to happen anyway."

Jacob growled and Bella stopped giggling for the moment, looking at him with wide, confused, but not afraid eyes.

"What's wrong, Jimbob?" she frowned.

"Jacob, let's talk about this some other time", I whispered, resisting the urge to growl back at him.

"Okay", he hissed back through his teeth. "I'll rip your head off some other time."

He turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Bella turned and looked at me with the wide-eyed look for a moment. Then she started bobbing her head and swinging her legs.

"IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELUYA! IT'S RAINING MEN!" she shouted with all of her voice and I felt the last of my sanity slip away. I felt myself grin and I looked at her.

"AMEN!" I yelled, and started to sing along with her.

Carlisle's Point of View

I was made my way back to Bella's private hospital room with a solution in my mind, although it wasn't a pretty one. I opened the door and almost slammed it again by what I saw.

Edward and Bella were dancing on the table, singing at the top of their lungs. Even Edward.

Then they noticed me and turned to face me.

"ABSOLUTELY SOAKING WET!" they screamed and then Bella started jumping up and down and Edward played a wild air guitar. After going through the whole cyciatric ward, this was the craziest I'd seen people act for _weeks_. And it was my son and his girlfriend, now my daughter.

And my mind went blank. I forgot the cure I'd just thought of. All this insanity was going to my head. I needed to remember, fast, before, dare I say it, I go mad too. But how could I think while these two were screaming at the top of their lungs and dancing around the room like lunatics?


	17. Jacob

**Firstly - apologies. I'm so so sorry I haven't been here on ages, I know I've let you guys down. But I've remembered how much support you give me for writing, so I've decided to take it up again. Please review so I know if you still want me to update more chapters. Thank you - for then, and for now.**

**17 - Jacob**

Jacob's Point of View

I left the hospital with tremors of heat shivering down my back.

Bloodsucking _leech_! He'd turned Bella into one of _them! _I felt a burning in my fist to punch something, but I kept running.

I felt another tremor shake its way along my frame, and for once, I WELCOMED it. In the next second I Changed, and let my wolf legs carry me away even faster. I was still swearing at Edward in my head.

_And who deserves such a beautiful composition of swear words?_

I jumped as I heard another voice in my head, but then I realised that it was just Seth.

_Go AWAY, Seth_, I growled at him in my head.

_Don't get all moody at me_, he sulked as he appeared out of the woods. _I was only wondering what was wrong._

_It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS_, I snapped. I know that this was unfair – Seth was just a kid – but I didn't feel like talking to **anyone**right now. All I wanted to do was keep running and never look back.

But images of Bella from the last few days kept popping into my head, and there was nothing I could do to stop Seth from seeing them. I felt totally helpless.

_Oh no… _Seth thought, seeing my thoughts. _She looks terrible…_

I waited for the rest of the memories to come to him.

_But wait… _he continued. Then, _SHE'S ALIVE! JACOB, SHE'S ALIVE!_

_She's one of __**them**_, I retorted, starting to growl.

_BUT JACOB, SHE'S ALIVE! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT??_

I slowly felt Seth's words break the surface of hate that had enclosed me. He was right. She _was_ alive. Otherwise he would be sitting at her hospital bed crying over her dead body, wondering how he would explain everything to Charlie.

_How was she when you last saw her?_ Seth asked gently.

_She has sugar rush_, I sighed. I felt Seth start in surprise.

_She can still have sugar rushes??! _He seemed totally taken off-guard.

_Apparently so._

Seth thought for a minute. Then he asked quietly, _Where is she?_

_At the hospital_, I answered. _Why?_

_You should go and see her. Especially if she's having another sugar rush. And these ones could be __**worse**__. Carlisle might need your help._

I pulled a face. Why did Seth love the leeches so much? But he was right. Bella needed me. I needed _her._

I snapped out of my chain of thoughts to see Seth staring at me.

_Go_, was all he said, but it was enough to send me bounding back the way I had come, to the place I'd sworn to myself earlier that I'd never return to.

_Thank you, Seth_. I sent the thought to him, but I didn't wait to see if he got it. Instead, I ran through the forest as fast as I could, all the while getting closer and closer to Bella.

Carlisle's Point of View

I couldn't think above Edward and Bella's screaming-singing. My head was pounding with a huge headache which I couldn't think around as I tried to hold onto my sanity. After everything I'd experienced, all the centuries I'd lived through, all the places I'd visited, all the places I'd ever worked in – this was the most surreal experience of my life.

But I could tell when there was a lost cause. Unless something was done _soon_, I would soon be joining Edward and Bella dancing on top of the table. And then I could kiss goodbye to my spotless medical record.

I was fighting an internal struggle of insanity that was wrestling to get through to the surface when Jacob walked into the room.

"Jacob!" I leapt up, relieved. Then I saw the look on his face.

**Please review, even if you don't have an account, to let me know if you want another chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**


	18. Exiled

**This chapter is dedicated to** **Little Daphamir and IggyAteMySandwich for being my first reviewers in ages – THANK YOU! :)**

**Please R&R!**

**Enjoy! :D**

Jacob's Point of View

Carlisle's face was relieved when he first saw me burst the door open, but then his smile dropped when he saw the expression on my face.

"Jacob. . ." he started, but I interrupted him. I wasn't in the mood.

"Listen, _leech_", I almost growled, but then I remembered I had to keep calm around Bella. I took a deep breath and then continued. "I'm only here for Bella, and if a little goody two-shoes in my pack hadn't convinced me, I wouldn't be here. Got it?"

I felt a little bad at speaking to the head leech like that, but right now nothing mattered apart from Bella.

I looked behind Carlisle at Bella, and couldn't help my eyes bulging at what I saw. Edward and Bella were jumping up and down on top of the table, screaming their heads off.

"They're totally going to destroy that table", I said, completely taken aback at what I could see.

"The table is the least of our worries right now", Carlisle replied. "I have no idea what toll this sugar rush will take on Bella, as she's never had one as a vampire before. And, as you can see, her insanity is infectious."

I was about to snap back at the leech for calling Bella insane, but he was _right_. I mean, she had even made _Edward _go insane. The strange, brooding Edward that she loved so much. This was bad . . .

"IT'S NOT BAD!" Edward sang loudly – which, even to a vampire's standards, sounded poor. "IT'S FAN-DABBY-DOSY!"

"If I could cringe, I would be bright red by now", Carlisle admitted. I looked over to see his face was a mask of horror. "_THIS IS NOT MY SON!_"

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, he isn't. But don't you have a cure or something?" I could hear myself start to get desperate.

Carlisle looked at me sharply. "You're asking me if I have a cure to _INSANITY_?"

"Hey, chill it icebag!" I held my hands up in a surrender.

"Jacob, believe me, I have tried _EVERYTHING_, but I _CAN'T THINK_ through their outbursts!"

I didn't even have to look at Edward and Bella again to believe him.

_But what could we do?_

Seth's Point of View

After Jacob went, I went back to Emily's to get some food. She suspected something was wrong, but I didn't say anything. That's when Sam walked in.

"Pack meeting, _now_", he insisted. "Seth, go and see if you can get the boys together."

"Lucky for you I'm already here", Leah said, coming through the front door after him. "Otherwise I would be deeply insulted." She crossed her arms. Sam almost rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Leah. Next time shall I say 'go and get the guys and Leah'?" Sam asked, almost sarcastically.

"No need to treat me like a science experiment", Leah huffed, insulted. She walked across the room and right out of the back door. Sam gave me a questioning look.

"Don't ask", I said. But I knew that Leah always felt like an outsider when Sam talked about her separately. I felt sorry for her, but she either didn't know or didn't care.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand after eating one of Emily's special home-made muffins, then ran out of the door and phased.

I managed to get the others back to Emily's relatively quickly - because I told them there was food.

"WE'RE HOME!" Paul called jokingly as he stepped through the front door, forgetting to wipe his dirty bear feet on the mat. But when I saw Sam's face, my stomach clenched.

"Boys, something serious is up", he told us. "And it involves the Cullens."

_Oh no_, I thought. I knew what was coming . . .

"But, more to the point, its' Bella", Sam continued, ignoring the shocked expressions on the pack's faces. "She was recently turned, but that's not the only problem. You may have heard about her sugar rushes – well, this time she _still_ has them, even though she's no longer human. My point is, she is now officially banned from our lands, which also means that she can no longer see any of us. And that includes Jacob."

The whole pack burst into defence mode, arguing against Sam's verdict. But, especially, fighting for Jacob's right. It would kill Jake if he could never see Bella again, and I didn't want to see a death match between Sam and Jacob for justice. Because we all knew, very well, that Jacob would die for Bella, and he would die willingly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sam shouted over the angry outbursts of his pack. "I'm the Alpha wolf, so _I _make the decisions. Even if you don't know it right now, it's for the best."

The pack started growling at him, but Sam cut them short with an angry roar.

"I SAID, THAT'S ENOUGH! I will _not_ tolerate this, and you _will_ follow my orders! Now you can all go and _scrat_!"

The rest of us pushed each other out of the door, but then I phased.

I began to run as fast as I could down to the hospital. _I had to warn Jacob._

Jacob's Point of View

Carlisle and I were holding our ears against the deafening screeching of the two people who were currently having a pillow fight whilst trying to come up with some kind of solution.

But the leech was right. It was _impossible_.

Just then Seth walked in. And my relief was zapped as soon as I saw the look on Seth's face. And then I was left dreading the words that would inevitably follow. I just had to hope that my hunch was wrong. Which it probably wasn't.

**Good chapter? Please R&R with your thoughts on the story, even if you only review anonymously :) Thank you ;)**


	19. Emmett's Pretty Darn Good Idea

**Sorry it's taken so long, I was on holiday where there was no internet! Thank you for being patient – here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**19**

Jacob's Point of View

Seth had just stepped into a room with two raving loonies in it, but he ignored them completely. He was looking straight at me.

"Jacob, its bad news", he said, his eyes grave.

"What is it?" I asked. Great, just another thing to add to my _Things I'm Not Looking Forward To_ list.

Seth looked at Carlisle quickly, then turned back to me.

"It's about Bella."

Emmett's Point of View

_Previously_

_I jumped from tree to tree, feeling rather like Tarzan, until I landed back at the house._

_My Jeep, which normally was a beautiful off-roading vehicle, was now painted BRIGHT ORANGE – I mean, eeeew! – and had goofy faces graffiti-ed on it. I would normally find this amusing – IF IT WASN'T MY CAR!_

_I opened the car and went into the glove-box, searching. And I cried out. They had stolen my photo of my favourite male __Project Runways __model._

_I marched inside – something I'd never done before – to find out WHO had stolen my photo and painted my car ORANGE._

I never found out who had painted my car orange, or who had stolen my precious photo, so I had a pretty rubbish weekend. When I couldn't stand looking at the gorgeous model I loved on _Project Runways_ anymore, because his photo was STILL MISSING, I jumped up out of my new recliner and ran out the front door.

I took a detour to the forest, this time marking my path with pink string so I could find my way back (see, I _am_ learning). I was bored as hell (hey, how can Hell be boring? There's red-hot fire everywhere), so I decided to go hunting.

Then an idea crept into my head. And a pretty darn good one too.

I caught a stag and quickly killed it. Then I started running back to the hospital with it.

Well, Bella was sure to be hungry stuck in there all the time, wasn't she?

Jacob's Point of View

It took a while for what Seth had said to sink in. Then I felt anger creeping up my spine, making me hot and want to punch something.

That's when Emmett walked in. He was carrying the carcass of a stag.

"Emmett, what are you _DOING?_" Carlisle yelled, exasperated. Emmett flinched; surprised at his dad's anger, but then a smile crept onto his face.

"I bought it for Bella", he explained.

"YOU CARRIED A DEAD DEER THROUGH THE HALLS OF THE HOSPITAL?" Carlisle looked like he was going to explode.

"Hey, easy doc", I said nervously. _Carlisle_ couldn't go insane as well, could he?

That's when Bella looked over at us. She saw the stag's body and her eyes grew wide – not with fear, but with hunger. Her eyes were the eyes of a predator. Then she _pounced_.

I swear she literally _jumped_ across the room to get to the corpse, but when she reached it, she drew her head back and then stabbed the stag's throat with her teeth. It looked like a really bad vampire stereotype, but it was terrifying at the same time. This was _Bella_. Bella would never hurt a fly. At least, that was what it had been like when she was human.

She drank and drank until the stag was dry, then she pulled back and licked her lips. And what I saw next I did _not_ expect.

I saw the insanity drain from her eyes as she began to calm down. Edward looked over at her with confusion, but as he saw her calm down, he began to calm down too.

When Bella could finally speak again, she sounded like the girl I used to remember.

"What happened?" she blinked, spaced out and a little confused.

"Bella!" I sighed in relief, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Ow, Jake, you're _hot_", she cried, pushing me away. I felt the happiness leave me as I deflated. Then Bella looked at me and she was infinitely sad. "Oh, _Jake_."

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I looked at the floor.

"I guess I'll just leave", I mumbled, and started towards the door.

"No." Bella spoke gently, taking hold of one of my forearms as I passed. I stopped walking and looked down into her new ruby eyes. Her eyes may have changed, but her face was still the same. No, that was a lie, she was even more beautiful, which made my heart ache even more when I thought of Sam's new rule.

Bella looked at me for a moment, and then pulled me in again frantically for another hug.

"Bella, you're freezing! You're just like a freezer!" I shivered, but didn't step back. I wrapped my arms around Bella, not caring that _Edward_ was here.

"And you're just like an oven", she laughed. Then she turned serious. "But you're still my Jacob."

I looked down at her eyes that were gazing up at me.

"And you're still my Bella."

Bella's Point of View

Once I had calmed down and said bye to Jake, Edward took Emmett and me home. Carlisle had said he needed to spend some more time at the hospital to relax a bit.

Edward took me up to his room and got me some of Alice's night clothes to get into (it was dark now and the sky was empty and black), and left me so I could get changed.

After I got changed I sat on Edward's bed and thought over my situation. I had been so _stupid_ and _selfish_. _What the hell had I been thinking?_ I'd nearly lost everything.

I started crying tearless sobs when Edward came back into the room. He immediately rushed up to me, stroking my disarrayed hair out of my face.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked. I could see worry in his eyes, and I hated myself even more.

"What's _wrong_ with me?" I cried, and leant against Edward as I was overtaken by grief.

**I hope that chapter was up to scratch – sorry if it's not, I just had an exam today so I'm pretty exhausted :/ Please R&R with suggestions and tell me what you think! Thank you! :)**


End file.
